


I Forgot You

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, Crying Dean, Crying Reader, F/M, Mechanic Dean, Moving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean, Sad Reader, Stripper Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: After twenty two years, childhood sweethearts reconnect.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a knock on the Winchester’s front door in the early evening hours. Mary Winchester gets off the couch and heads to the front door.

A woman around her age is standing there, holding the hand of a five-year-old that looks like her world is ending.

“Hey (Y/M/N), come in.” Mary says opening the door wider.

“(Y/N), Dean is in the living room, if you would like to see him.” The little girl releases her mother’s hand, dragging herself into the living room.

Dean was sitting on the floor, mouth open, watching cartoons. He turned his head when he heard footfalls on the wooden floorboards.

“(Y/N)!” He exclaims, jumping off the floor. Dean squeezes her as tight as his little arms can. “You wanna play?” Dean asks, grabbing his girlfriend’s hand.

(Y/N) sighs. “Dean, I have something to tell you.” She states much too serious for a five-year-old.

“Okay.”

(Y/N) pulls him over to the couch. Dean helps her climb up and he climbs up right after.

“What do you hafta tell me?” He grabs her hand again.

“We’re moving.”

“Movin’?” Dean is a bit confused.

“My mom and me and my dad are moving away.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll come and see you.”

(Y/N) shakes her head, eyes getting a little watery. “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Dean notices the tiny shake of her voice.

“We’re moving far away.” Her tears finally come down.

“Mama can take me ta see you or my dad.”

“No, they can’t.”

“Why?”

Dean needs answers to why his girlfriend is crying. (Y/N) releases his hand, sliding down off the couch and Dean is right behind her.

He follows her into the kitchen where both mothers are talking.

They notice both looks on the children’s faces.

“Mama, can you take me ta see (Y/N) when she moves?” He asks, coming to a stop by his crying girlfriend.

Mary looks sadly looks at her son. “Sweetie, they’re going to be moving to a different state.”

“Okay…” Dean gives her a look that says, ‘and your point is’.

“That means you and (Y/N) won’t be able to see each other every day like you do now. It will be a long time before you two see each other again.” (Y/M/N) carefully explains.

Dean stares at her, wide green eyes and all. He slowly looks at his girlfriend.

“I won’t see you again…” He whispers.

(Y/N) starts to cry harder, closing the distance between herself and Dean. Dean can only let his tears fall silently as he hugs her back.

Both mothers watch brokenhearted.

 

When moving day comes around, Dean stares at them, sitting outside on the porch. He watches as they go in and out of the house with boxes.

Mary comes out and sits with him, pulling him against her side.

Suddenly, (Y/N) comes sprinting out of the house with her mother calling her, Dean rips away from Mary and does the same.

Both children collide in the middle of the street in each other’s arms.

“I don’t wanna go.” (Y/N) cries into his neck.

“I don’t want you ta go.” Dean hugs her tighter when he sees her dad coming.

“Come on you two.” He begins to untangle his daughter while Mary gets Dean.

“No! Daddy, no!” (Y/N) screams, thrashing.

Mary is pulling Dean back when he snatches his arm away, running after (Y/N).

“John!” Mary calls for her husband.

In her thrashing, (Y/N) hits her father in the eye. She runs to Dean latching onto him again.

John sees his son and his friend holding onto each other for dear life. When he makes it over he sees (Y/F/N) holding ice on his eye. He’s headed for the kids. John jogs over and puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

Dean pulls back, hands going to hold (Y/N)’s face. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

Dean’s mind is just a storm of emotions, he doesn’t know which one to feel right now.

“Hold on, I’ll be back!” He takes off for his house. Running upstairs, he grabs his stuffed t-rex.

He returns with it giving it to (Y/N).

“You can have him. He’ll keep you safe.”

(Y/N) takes the stuffed animal, before she runs into her own house. Dean stands there, staring at their front door. She comes back out with Mr. Rex and a stuffed penguin.

(Y/N) thrusts the penguin towards him.

“Robbie will play with you, while I’m gone.”

Dean hugs the penguin to himself as they stare at each other, as if they’re trying to keep a picture of what the other looks like.

“That’s everything.” (Y/N)’s uncle says, closing the back of the truck, while his sister locks the house.

“Alright, say bye to (Y/N), Dean.” John comes closer to his son.

“I won’t forget you…” He whispers to her, feeling his eyes water.

(Y/N) moves forward planting a kiss on Dean.

Mary and (Y/M/N) are wiping tears away, hating that their kids are going through this.

“Bye Dean.” She cries as her father picks her up.

John picks him up. Both fathers shake hands and the mothers hug.

As they’re walking away Dean waves one final time. (Y/N) waves back as she’s put into the backseat.

 

Both children were upset for over a month. Then they just started to think of each other every now and then. Months and years pass. There’s no contact during that time. Until one day someone moves into the house that is across form the Winchester residence.

 

Dean is helping his father in the backyard with some yard work. He goes into the house to get some water.

“How far are you two?” Mary asks cutting potatoes.

“Uh, we got most of the yard done.”

There’s a knock at the front door.

“Can you get that?”

“Sure.”

Dean walks to the front door with his bottle of water, wiping sweat off his forehead with his shirt.

When he opens the door the woman that was standing there looks up with a smile.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Dean replies, trying his hardest not to check her out.

If he didn’t have a girlfriend, he would totally start flirting.

“My parents are moving in across the street. My names (Y/N).” She sticks out her hand.

“Dean. This is my folks place.” He returns the shake.

“Are they home by any chance?”

“(Y/N)!” A lady across the street calls coming over.

“That’s my mom.”

When her mother comes over, she has just as bright as a smile as her daughter did.

“Dean, who’s at the door?” Mary appears from behind her son.

“Mary?”

Mary’s brow furrows. “(Y/M/N)!”

Both children look at one another confused.

“Oh my gosh, you remember Dean.”

“Of course, I remember him. He’s grown into such a handsome young man. And you remember (Y/N).”

“How could forget her? She’s so beautiful.”

“Um, sorry, but how do you two know each other?” (Y/N) asks.

Her mother turns to face her.

“You remember those pictures we were going through while we were packing?”

“Yeah…”

“That little boy you were playing with was Dean and we lived right over there.”

“We were looking at pictures of you two the other day.” Mary adds on.

Dean remembers those pictures. Mary told him a few stories of the two of them. She even told him that she was his first kiss and his first heartbreak. And as he makes eye contact with her he thinks maybe she was told the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you'd like it to be continued!
> 
> To those of you who read my other stories, I'm sorry that I keep starting other ones instead of posting on those. I'm like a rolling stone, can't stay in one place. But y'all know I always bounce back to them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

They’re supposed to be coming over for dinner and as Dean takes his quick shower, he remembers Tracy, his girlfriend, is also supposed to be coming over. That shouldn’t be a problem, but Dean has thoughts just zooming every which way in his mind.

He doesn’t know (Y/N), but he feels like he does. It’s weird because he literally hasn’t seen or spoken to her since he was five. What type of history do five year old’s have?

After Dean gets out of the shower he heads back downstairs.

“Oh, there he is.”

He turns his head and spots Tracy.

Here’s the thing about Tracy. Dean has been wanting to breakup with her, but his parents love her. He just doesn’t feel connected with her. There’s no spark to tell someone about. Tracy was a one night stand that just didn’t leave. They had sex and Dean made the mistake of bringing her to his place and when he was going to take her home, she started telling him about all this stuff they could do together. Dean got her to stop talking for a second to tell her, they weren’t a thing it was just sex, but she laughed like it was a joke. He has tried to avoid her, but she found out where he worked. So, Dean just said, “fuck it”. He gave up and now he’s stuck with trying to figure out how to break up with her.

“Hey Tracy. What are you doin’ here so early?” Dean says, staying where he is.

“I came to help your mom with dinner.” Tracy walks over, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m just gonna go outside for a breather.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No!” He clears his throat. “No, it’s fine. You’re helpin’ my mom.” Before he can slip away, she kisses him. It’s one of those unpleasant wet ones. He feels like he’s kissing a dog.

Finally released, he walks outside and closes the front door behind himself. Plopping down on the first step on the porch, he can’t help but to look at the house across the street.

Maybe he’s just waiting for them to come out? No, let him be honest with himself, he’s waiting for (Y/N) to come out. Dean wants to talk to her. A tiny bit of him feels like they have some unfinished business.

The front door across the street opens. Dean watches as they lock up the house and make their way over.

(Y/N) is behind her parents.

Dean gets up, waiting for them to get closer.

“I remember when you were this little, man. Now you’re bigger than me.” (Y/N)’s father says.

Dean chuckles. “It was bound to happen.”

“Has your Mama started cooking?”

“Uh, yes, Ma’am.”

(Y/M/N) nods.

Dean takes a seat back where he was.

“I’m gonna sit out here with Dean for a bit.” (Y/N) tells her parents.

The door closes and (Y/N) quietly sits beside him.

Dean clears his throat. “So, we know each other…”

“Seems like it…”

It’s silent between them for a minute.

“This is weird.”

“Definitely.”

(Y/N) turns to face him more. “Is it even weirder that I’m actually starting to remember you?”

“Not at all.” Dean licks his lips, gazing at her.

They take each other in better than they did the first time. It should be awkward, but they’re catching up on lost time. (Y/N) starts to smile.

“What?” Dean says, feeling his own smile come along.

“You got a strong ass jaw line and I have boobs now. It’s crazy. If we were to pass each other on the street we would’ve had no idea.”

“Yeah. What has it been twenty-two years?”

“I think so. You’re twenty-seven also?”

“Yes, I’m twenty-seven.”

“Dude, we have so much to catch up on.” She says, pushing his arm.

Dean laughs. Apart of him is relieved that they have come back together this way. He was worried that with all this time apart would leave them not wanting to talk to each other and their parents probably force them to do so. But that’s not the case at all. Their personalities just seem to instantly click.

“What do you do now? You go to college or did you go?” Dean asks.

“College? Hell no. It’s not for me. I didn’t even like high school when I was going. I’m, uh, I’m a waitress. What’s going on with you?”

“I’m a mechanic. Same about the college thing.”

(Y/N) nods. There’s something in the back of Dean’s mind going off about how she stuttered saying she was a waitress.

“I’m not tryin’ to call you a lair but somethin’ is tellin’ me you’re not a waitress.”

She slowly looks at him, before she looks back at the closed front door. “If I tell you what I do will you tell someone else?” (Y/N) questions lowly.

“Not a soul.”

“I’m a dancer…”

Dean huffs. “Okay, there’s nothin’ wrong with that. Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I’m an exotic dancer…” She states finally looking at him.

Dean’s mouth snaps open. “You’re a stripper?!” He whisper shouts.

“Dean, don’t say it like that, you’re making it sound bad.” (Y/N) states hitting him.

“I’m sorry, but, wow, you’re a stripper?” He can’t help his chuckle.

“Yes, I make really good money…”

“How much money do you make?”

“Couple hundred a night and if there’s like a party, a few hundred. I haven’t started my stripping here, but I’ve already landed a job and I actually work tonight.”

It is a living and if she’s alright with doing it then that’s absolutely fine.

“Does your parents know?”

“I’ve already disappointed them with college. I’m not trying to become a disgrace.” She’s playing with her hands in her lap.

Dean places his hand on top of hers. “As long as you’re okay with what you’re doin’ and you’re not gettin’ hurt, then you keep on doin’ it until you find somethin’ else that will make you happy.”

(Y/N) nods, looking at him again. Dean still hasn’t moved his hand away. She looks down at his lips before switching back to his eyes again. Dean does the same. When they’re two inches away from each other, they rip apart at hearing the front door beginning to open.

“Dean, dinner’s ready.” Tracy says in a sing song voice.

“Alright here we come.” Dean hops up and puts a hand out towards (Y/N) to help her up. She takes it.

All of them are inside, walking to the dining room when Tracy spins around with a hand on her hip.

“Who are you?”

(Y/N)’s brows go up in surprise.

“Woah, Tracy, chill out. She’s a longtime friend of mine.” Dean stands a little closer to (Y/N).

“Well, did you tell your little friend about me?”

“Sweetie, if you have a problem we can handle this outside.” (Y/N) tells her dead serious.

“Oh, really? Dean, why is she here?”

“Because my mom invited her and her family over. She knows that we’re together now, chill out. If you’re gonna be hostile, you’re gonna have to leave.”

“Hostile? Did you hear what she just said to me?”

“And did you hear what I just said to you? You came at her wrong, what did you expect?” Tracy huffs, making her way into the dining room.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, just know if she comes for me again, she won’t like what she takes back.”

Dean nods and leads her into the dining room.

She’s got some fire to her and Dean likes it. Oh, he is so screwed. What would’ve happened if they did kiss on the porch?

Everyone is eating, Tracy is sitting beside Dean and (Y/N) is sitting in front of him.

“So, did you go to college?” Mary asks (Y/N).

“No, Ma’am. It’s not for me.”

In Dean’s mind her “hell no” replays and he snickers thinking about what if she gave that same answer to Mary.

(Y/N) looks at him like she knows exactly what he was thinking.

“There was somethin’ in my throat.” He makes as a lame excuse.

When he looks at (Y/N), she has a brow quirked and she subtly digs her tongue into her cheek. Dean just put some soda into his mouth, when he has to hurry and scoot his chair back from spitting on the table.

“Dean.” His mother says exasperated.

“I’m sorry. She- I’m sorry.” Dean bites his lip to keep from laughing further.

“You’re cleaning and putting away the rest of the food.” She tells him as punishment.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

(Y/N) giggles at his defeated tone.

“And you can help him since you find that funny.” (Y/M/N) tells her daughter.

“But mo- Yes, Ma’am.”

Both young adults glare at each other with no heat behind it.

With dinner finished, the parents go into the living room. (Y/N) begins to take the food into the kitchen, while Dean walks Tracy out to her car.

She tries to bring up the situation with (Y/N) again, but Dean just tells her to drive safe and he makes his way back into the house. He has to break up with her soon.

He sees (Y/N) trying to reach for something on the top shelf. John put it up there because him and Mary usually did the dishes together. Dean makes his way behind her and reaches up beside her hand, grabbing the container she was reaching for.

Taking it down, he doesn’t give it to her.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Just stand there and look pretty.” Dean starts putting some of the food into the container.

Suddenly he feels something hit his butt. Looking back, (Y/N) is winding up a towel.

“You just hit me with that?”

“No, Casper did.” She whips him with it again.

“(Y/N), you better stop.”

“Or what?”

Dean puts the lid on the container and makes his way over to the refrigerator with it. He grabs the can of whip cream before closing it back.

“You better not.” (Y/N) says, backing up.

“Do it again and see what happens.” He places the can on the counter while he looks for lids.

Hearing the can get shaken up, Dean slowly turns his head and is greeted with a smirk. Before he can say anything, she sprays him with the cream. Dean makes a grab for the can, laughing. Winding his arm around her waist, drawing her close, he manages to snatch the can out of her hold and Dean begins spraying her with it.

“Dean! Stop, you over grown bastard.” She laughs trying to escape.

“You started it.”

Right when the can runs out of whip cream, a throat clear sounds off in the kitchen. Both of them turn their heads to the entrance of the kitchen. The parents look at their children.

“Who wants to explain what’s going on here?” (Y/N)’s father asks arms crossed.

“Well, Dean and I were putting away the food and it, um… T-there’s no good explanation for this.” She finishes, still against Dean’s chest.

Mary, John, and (Y/M/N) have tiny grins on their faces, thinking the scene before them is just like when they were younger.

“Make sure the two of you clean my kitchen.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They say in sync.

(Y/F/N) glares at Dean a little more before he joins the others, going back into the living room.

They look at one another and pull back with sheepish smiles. Cleaning themselves up first, they finish with what they were doing.

Dean and (Y/N) stay in the kitchen talking amongst one another.

When it comes time for them to leave, Dean actually leaves with them, so he could head home.

He hugs (Y/N) good bye and when he’s halfway home he realizes he didn’t get her number.

Hopefully he’ll see her around there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! I'm glad y'all enjoyed the first chapter so much!!
> 
> Remember to let me know if you want more!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, hello there stranger." 

Dean can already feel the smile erupting on his face. 

"Hey, ya weirdo." 

(Y/N) laughs, giving him a hug. 

"You shop like a mom." 

Dean looks at all the food in his cart. "What?" 

"You shop like a mom. You got all that food you have to cook. Why not just get microwaveable stuff?" She picks up some ground beef out of his buggy. 

"'Cause I can cook. Somethin' I'm guessin' you can't do." 

She drops the beef. "So microwaveable's don't count..." 

"No, they don't." He chuckles, putting rice in his basket. 

"Damn..." 

"When are you off?" Dean asks flipping through the nonsense she has in her basket. 

"Tonight." 

"You wanna come over and learn how to cook somethin'?" 

(Y/N) nibbles on her lower lip. "What, um, what will Tracy think about that?" 

"She won't like it, but she doesn't live with me. So, that's irrelevant." He says, resting his hands on the side of her buggy. 

"But she is your girlfriend and I'm not trying to purposely disrespect her. Even though she did rub me the wrong way." 

"She won't be for long..." Dean mutters. "Look, it's fine and I'd rather you learn how to cook somethin' instead of buyin' this shit." 

(Y/N) crosses her arms. "You're judging me, aren't you?" 

Dean huffs, walking to stand beside her. 

"No, I'm not. What kind of person would I be to let you keep eatin' this shit?" 

“I just don’t want to waste your time...” Something in her eyes almost seem fragile. 

"You wanna learn how to cook?" Dean asks softly, placing a hand on her elbow. 

"Yeah." She answers just as soft. 

"Then I'll teach you.” 

(Y/N) nods. Dean throws his arms around her, placing her head under his chin. "I got you. Don't worry about it. Let's go put this stuff back. You'll be eatin' with me for a while." 

After he releases her, they put the frozen food she had back. They pay for their things and (Y/N) helps him load his groceries into his car. 

As she follows him home, Dean looks into his rearview mirror and sees her worrying her bottom lip. 

Dean doesn't know if he somehow brought up a sensitive subject or he talked down her food choices a little too rough. There's no telling, unless he asks and he'll let her spill the beans herself. 

He was always grateful that he managed to swipe an apartment on the bottom floor because when they pull up and begin getting the groceries out; (Y/N) weighs herself down with them. 

"You sure you can carry all of those?" 

"Have you seen me hold onto the pole?" 

Dean stares at her. "You win this one." 

“Oh really, I do?” She laughs. 

“Yeah, you can have that one.” He finds his house key, inserting it. 

Dean opens the door letting her through first. She sets the bags down in the kitchen and hops up on his counter. After retrieving the last few bags from the car, he beings to put the groceries away. 

He grabs the box of Cheez It’s he purchased and turns around to put them in the cabinet. 

“Can I get to the cabinet behind you?” 

(Y/N) looks behind herself, turning back around she smirks at him. 

“Move yo big ole head.” He says, playfully pushing her upper back towards himself, so she wouldn’t fall off the counter. 

Cheez It’s in their home, he goes to pick up the bags, but she has a hold on his flannel. Dean allows himself to be pulled into the v of her legs, hands resting on the both sides of the counter around her. 

(Y/N) takes one of her fingers and places it just under Dean’s right eye. When she pulls it back, she shows him a stray eyelash. 

He watches her eyes bounce back and forth between his. 

“You have big eyes.” 

Dean frowns at her. “You think I have big eyes?” 

(Y/N) nods. “Not in the peeping tom kind of way. But in the, they’re cute, they fit you, kind of way. They remind me of, um, what’s those things?... Emerald’s or, um, green candy apples with the caramel on it.” 

Dean stares at her, trying to fight the smile that wants to break through. “I just think you’re hungry.” 

“Yeah, I am. But I was being serious. No one’s ever told you that?” 

“Nope. Never been told that.” Dean replies pulling back to go back to his task. 

All the bags get cleaned up and Dean tells her to hop off the counter since they’re about to start. 

“I’m gonna have you season the ground beef. We’re havin’ bacon burgers. Look in that cabinet and get the seasoning you want.” He points to the cabinet on the very left. 

(Y/N) opens the cabinet and grabs the first thing she sees, showing it to Dean. 

“It’s all up to you.” 

“I don’t wanna mess it up.” 

“Well, look at this as experimenting. That’s mostly what cooking is. Figurin’ out what you like to eat and discoverin’ new things.” 

She sighs and turns back around, going through the cabinet. Pulling out two more seasonings, she closes the cabinet. 

“Alright, wash your hands.” 

He does the same right after her, grabbing the towel he keeps on the handle of the oven. Dean takes the meat out of its packaging and places it in a bowl so it’s easier for her. 

“Put that seasonin’ on there and mix it up with your hands.” 

(Y/N) scrunched up her nose when he said to mix it up, but proceeds to sprinkle a little bit of each seasoning on the meat. 

“Baby, don’t be afraid of it. Here.” Dean puts more of each seasoning on. “You want to be able to taste the seasonin’, otherwise there’s no point of puttin’ it on there. Now, mix it.” 

She stares the meat down. 

“Are you afraid to touch it? If you eat it, you should be able to touch it, (Y/N).” 

“I know, but I never had to do it before.” 

Dean huffs and slides behind her, grabbing both her hands and plopping them into the meat before she could retract them. 

“Now you’ve touched it. Mix it up.” 

(Y/N) slowly looks at him like he has betrayed her. 

“It’s not gonna mix itself.” He laughs. 

She opens her mouth just to close it again. Slowly, (Y/N) begins to mend the meat. 

“Make sure to mix it as best you can.” 

Dean turns around to get out the rest of the things they need. 

“Hey, you wanna know a fun fact?” Dean asks looking for a skillet. 

“Ducks have corkscrew penises.” (Y/N) says already used to the feel of the meat. 

Having stopped what he was doing, Dean looks at her. “You serious?” 

“What about, the penis?” She looks over her shoulder smiling. “Yep. And the lady ducks have corkscrew vaginas. Imagine humans being that way. How would a dildo look? Would it still have the head on there or would it be smooth? How would a guy jack off, since it wouldn’t be straight or curved? However their dick look.” She seems to be in thought as she continues her duty. 

Dean swallows, staring at the back of her head. He doesn’t know what to say. His eyes drop down to her backside and he shakes his head, looking for the skillet again. 

“Th-that’s not what I was talkin’ about, but, uh, that is a fun fact… I think.” 

“Then I wanna hear your fun fact.” She goes over and lifts the lever on the faucet with her wrist, beginning to wash her hands. 

“We weren’t actually friends when we were younger.” Dean sets the skillet on the stove, turning on the burner. 

“Oh?” (Y/N) quirks a brow drying her hands. “What were we?” 

“A couple. A five year old couple.” He states. 

He expects (Y/N) laugh, but she doesn’t. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

(Y/N) looks at him like she wants to say something, but doesn’t. 

Dean gestures for her to come closer. Once she’s beside him, he begins to speak. 

“You’ll like this part. Take some meat like this.” He grabs a bit of meat slapping it down on his palm. “You mash it, makin’ it a patty. And then we’re gonna take it and drop it onto the skillet.” 

“Okay, what about the bacon?” 

Dean snaps, having forgot about it. “I’m gonna put it in the oven.” 

He gets the bacon prepared and he slides it right into the oven after heating it up. 

(Y/N) finishes the patties and Dean takes the plate she put it on and plops some onto the skillet. 

“Your job is to watch these.” 

After a while of the burgers cooking they start to pop and (Y/N) watches them from a distance. Dean was cutting some tomato and lettuce, when he looked over at her. 

“You can flip ‘em now.” 

“Flip what?” 

“The patties.” 

“Dean, that’s popping. What if I get hit in the eye?” 

Dean huffs a laugh. “Well, you can’t be scared to get popped.” 

She puts her weight on one leg, crossing her arms. “There’s a difference between being scared to get popped and not wanting to get popped.” 

“Come ‘ere.” As she comes closer Dean takes off his flannel unrolling the sleeves. He holds it for her as she inserts her arms. “Now, go flip ‘em.” 

He turns around, but watches her on the side of his eye. She’s standing back arm’s length from the stove, trying to flip the patty with little success. Putting down his knife, Dean walks his way over and gently pushes her closer. 

“Dean, no.” He stands behind her, preventing her from trying to get away. 

“Do it.” 

She proceeds to make a whining noise, leaning against him because that’s the farthest she’ll get away from the skillet. With each flip, she lets out a small yelp. 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” 

(Y/N) hits him with the spatula. 

Fast forward, they finish cooking and they finally sit down to eat. They’re on the couch with (Y/N) sitting on her leg and Dean has his feet on the coffee table. 

Out of nowhere, she says, “My mom was supposed to teach me how to cook.” 

Dean rolls his head over, looking at her. “Why didn’t she?” 

Setting her plate down, she turns a bit more to look at him. “In high school I wasn’t, um, I wasn’t the best kid. To keep it short, I blew her off anytime she wanted to spend time with me. Hung around the wrong group, but managed to stay out of serious trouble. Smoked weed basically every day. Never bought it, since I knew a guy that liked me, I would just flirt with him and he would give it to me or I’d smoke with him. Then I had to stop dealing with him because one day he was drinking and he was telling me how he thought I was hot and tried to put his hands on me. When I kept backing up he got mad and said that owed him anyway and tried to make me give him a blowjob. I found someone else to get weed from. It was some chick I met at school that was, uh, adventurous. She wanted to do somethings with me, but I told her nah. Told me that was cool and offered to smoke. I smoked with her a few times, before that came to an end.” (Y/N) takes a swig of her soda. She’s not looking at Dean, her eyes are focused on the couch. 

“Went to a party with her. She was with some guys, older than us. Convinced me to join them where they were passing a blunt around. Sat for a few passing, then I had to go to the bathroom; I drug her with me. When we were going back to the room, she stopped to talk to someone, but I could her the guys talking. The next blunt they made, they laced it with something and they were gonna have us smoke it by ourselves. I don’t know what they laced it with and I wasn’t about to find out. So, when we went back in and they were about to give it to us, I started acting like I was feeling sick and needed to get home as fast as possible. They tried to make us stay, but I told them that I needed her to take me home. And I completely stopped smoking weed after that. I felt like my mind was clearer and I had energy I didn’t know what to do with. I tried to hang out with my mom, but then she kind of had a bad attitude with me anytime I would suggest doing something with her. I seem to just overhear people at the wrong times. She told my dad since I wanted to spend time with her then I must be in trouble with someone. And you would think, if that was the case, then she would try to figure out what’s going on with me. Nope. We still don’t have the best relationship… So, when you told me you’d teach me how to cook, it made me think of that.” 

Dean doesn’t know what to say. He gets her attention by brushing her knee. “…Do you regret it?” 

She looks at him (Y/E/C) eyes thoughtful. “Yeah… It’s my mom and I fucked it up for the both of us. There’s no getting that part of my life back, ya know? And I think because of it, I still don’t know what kind of life I want to have.” 

Grabbing her hand, he swipes his thumb back and forth. “We can figure that out together, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She replies softly. 

Dean holds up his pinky and she locks hers with his, sealing their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln Park is where Dean currently was. He was waiting on Tracy to show up, so he could talk to her. The sun was up, shining bright in the sky, being joyful; the complete opposite of what their conversation will be. He’s having her meet him in an isolated-ish area, so there’s a bit of privacy.

Why not just go to Dean’s or Tracy’s place, one may ask? Because Dean doesn’t what to be in a closed off space with her, where there wouldn’t be any witnesses. She’s unpredictable, he doesn’t know what she’ll do to him.

He’s staring at the grass, when he hears footsteps. It’s Tracy.

“Hey, Dean.” She bends down for a kiss and Dean allows it because it’s the last one she’s gonna get.

“Hey.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?” She sits right against him.

He moves over, drawing a hand down his face.

“I wanted to talk to you about us.”

“Okay…”

Dean sighs, breakups are never a fun thing to do. “We’re not workin’.”

“What do you mean we’re not working?” Tracy moves closer.

“I’m breakin’ up with you.” Dean’s against the armrest of the bench at this point.

“No, you’re not.” She chuckles.

“Yes, I am.” Dean states confused.

“If you were breaking up with me, why would you?”

“Since I am breakin’ up with you, I’ll tell you why. I don’t feel this. To be honest I haven’t felt anything for you this whole time, Tracy. I’m ready to move on with my life.”

She laughs and pushes him. “You’re such a fucking lair. Why are you so funny? Ready to move on with your life. You mean our life. You’re not breaking up with me, so let’s talk about something else.”

Dean hops up for the bench. “Tracy, I will tell you this, right now. I will cheat on you. I don’t want to be with you anymore. We’re done, finished, whatever means I don’t want to see you anymore. I’m tryin’ to respect you and that’s why I haven’t. But if you don’t accept this, then I don’t know what to tell you. I will carry on with the things I want to do.”

The next thing he knows he’s feeling a stinging on his cheek. Did she just slap him?

“You’re not fucking breaking up with me, Dean.” Now, she’s pushing him.

Dean can only stare at her as she hits him.

“Is it because of that slut you’re “just friends” with? Huh?”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Watch my mouth!? Fuck her. I will kill that bitch. She thinks she can take you from me? That whore has another thing coming.”

There’s people passing and they look between the both of them.

“Don’t contact me. At this point you just made a death threat and that is way too far.”

Dean’s phone rings and he thinks to ignore it, but pulls it out anyway.

“Who is that!? Give me the phone!” Tracy takes a swipe for his phone and he jumps back, holding her arm’s length.

“Hello.” Dean takes a hit to the gut.

 **“Hey, whatcha doin’?”** (Y/N) asks joyfully on the other end.

“Right now, isn’t a great time. Tracy, stop fuckin’ hittin’ me!”

“Fuck you, if it’s that bitch tell her to come down here! Lincoln Park, bitch! I’ll fuck you up!”

 **“I’ll see you in a minute, Dean.”** (Y/N) says calmly before hanging up.

Dean is ready to just drop dead, right here in the park.

What has to be fifteen minutes of trying to calm Tracy down and avoiding hits, Dean turned his head and saw (Y/N) walking towards them with leggings and a light jacket on. The look she had on her face was one of determination.

“Oh, so it was that bitch.”

“Hi, hello, I am that bitch. But this is a bitch you won’t hit.”

“(Y/N), please don’t.” Dean begs.

“Let her go, Dean. Please, let her go. I want her to fuck me up.” (Y/N) sets her car keys down, pacing back and forth.

“Hey, what’s the yelling about?” An older gentleman was with his wife and decided to stop and talk to them.

“Sir, she’s angry that I’m breakin’ up with her. And my friend here called and they don’t like each other. And everything just unfolded and I can’t calm anyone down. I don’t want them to fight.” Dean didn’t think he would have a breakdown over this, but he can feel it on the horizon.

“Leave these two with me and go speak with my husband, Sweetie.” The older lady steps in between (Y/N) and Tracy.

The husband clasps a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean releases Tracy slowly, backing up. The males walk off a little ways from the ladies.

“These girls are about to send you to an early grave.”

“It feels like it. I’m tryin’ to do the right thing, but she just won’t except it.” Dean tells him, watching (Y/N) pick up her car keys.

“What’s your name, Son?”

“Dean.”

“Dean, both of those women are mad, but for two different reasons probably. They both are beautiful and I don’t know what has happened between the three of you. But as long as you feel like you’re doing the right thing, that’s all that matters. Which one matters most to you?”

Dean gazes at the man, already knowing his answer. When he goes to point to which one, the older lady turns around and Tracy throws a punch at (Y/N). (Y/N) saw it at the last second and managed to dodge it.

“Stop!” Dean yells running to them.

(Y/N) tackled Tracy and was on top of her throwing punches.

“What happened to you fuckin’ me up, Cunt?”

Dean grabs (Y/N), trying to yank her up.

“Let her go.” The older was trying to make Tracy let go of (Y/N)’s jacket.

“Don’t ask for somethin’ you can’t handle, hoe. Get off of my shit, bitch. You wanna hit some damn body who won’t hit your ass back? Bitch, you better be glad I wasn’t here when you hit him, ‘cause there wouldn’t’ve been anyone to save you. Let my shit go, before I fuck you up some more.”

The couple finally gets Tracy’s hand off. Dean has (Y/N) up on her feet and she’s adjusting her jacket. Tracy hops up and tries to come back for more.

“You better stop before I knock your ass out.” (Y/N) tells her standing her ground.

“Let’s go.” Dean says, trying to guide (Y/N).”

Tracy’s arm comes around Dean’s, (Y/N) catches her hand and throws a punch with the other that sends her stumbling to the side.

Dean picks (Y/N) up under her butt and starts to speed walk away.

“I’m not done with you, bitch!” Tracy yells, being held back.

“I’ll be waitin’ for ya, hoe!” (Y/N) shouts over Dean’s head.

They’re still yelling at each other the farther Dean walks, but they stop when they can’t see each other.

Dean still has her in his hold, until he gets to her car. He puts her down on her trunk.

“Why’d you come down here?” Dean asks, trapping her against the car.

“Because she fuckin’ hit you!” (Y/N) shouts.

“Stop, calm down. Don’t yell at me. I got enough of that from her.”

“Because she fuckin’ hit you and she pissed me off.” (Y/N) says in a quieter tone.

He sighs. “That doesn’t mean you come and beat her up, (Y/N).”

“Sorry.” Is her curt reply as she looks off at other cars in the lot.

Dean throws his hands up, backing up. “Now, you’re mad at me?”

He can’t win, can he? Everybody is fucking mad at him. He’s just one damn guy.

Shaking his head, he walks off, but (Y/N) calls his name.

“What?” Dean asks, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Come back.” She’s still sitting on her car.

He comes back with the same expression on his face and when he’s close enough, (Y/N) throws her arms around his shoulder bringing him into a hug.

“Everybody is fuckin’ mad at me and I’m just tryin’ to live my life the best way I know how right now.” Dean pouts from under her cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry and I didn’t make it any better… She was telling that woman that you said you were breaking up with her…”

Dean pulls his head back. “Yeah, I broke up with her… She’s not someone I want to be with in the long run…”

He feels her thumbs swipe just behind his ears. “You think you’ll find someone like that soon?”

Dean plays with the bottom back of her jacket. “I think I did a long time ago.”

They stare at each other, forgetting why they’re even in this situation or moment right now.

Something flies past their heads, hitting the bushes.

“You’re both pieces of shit! You better keep one eye open, bitch!” Tracy speeds out of the parking lot.

“I need a nap.” Dean says.

(Y/N) laughs, pushing him back to hop off the car.

“Go home, take a nap, you need it. I’ll probably take one too.”

Dean nods, turning around to head to his car.

“Hey?”

He turns around, walking backwards.

“You gonna be okay?” (Y/N) asks with her driver door open.

Dean smiles at her. “Yeah, I’ll be just fine.”

She returns it and climbs into her car.

As long as she’s there, why wouldn’t he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was humming to the radio, finishing up on a car, and listening to the guys in the garage talk.

After his break up with Tracy, everything is going better than he expected. He expected calls from her or her coming to his apartment or his job. But none of that has happened.

Things with (Y/N) have been the same; more or less. There's nothing to change because they've always been consistent in the way they are with one another since the day they met. The relationship between the two is a close friendship, but there's obvious attraction coming from both sides.

Dean could act on it and know that she wouldn't reject him, but he won't. Mainly because after this relationship with Tracy, he doesn't want to jump into another one just yet. And it would seem like (Y/N) is a rebound and that is definitely not the title he wants her to feel like she is.

So, for now, he'll just enjoy (Y/N)'s company the way he has been.

He lowers the car he was working on and parks it outside the garage for the owner to pick it up. Dean hands off the keys and the paperwork to James, the front desk worker, so he can call the owner over to pay.

Going back into the garage, Dean hops up onto one of their portable tool boxes, since there aren't any more cars to work on at the moment.

He was playing solitaire on his phone when he heard a low whistle.

Looking up, Victor is tapping Michael on the shoulder, pointing outside of the garage.

There is a woman walking towards the entrance for costumers. Dean squints, thinking she looks familiar when he realizes it's (Y/N).

Hopping off the tool box, he jogs out of the garage.

"(Y/N)!"

She turns her head and when she sees it's Dean, changes her direction.

Out the side of his eye he notices the guys are being noisy.

"Hey." (Y/N) says, drawing him down for a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Lately, that's been the norm between them; she'll kiss his cheek on greeting and departure.

"Hey, yourself. Somethin' wrong with your car?" Dean asks when they pull apart.

"Um, no. My car is fine. I brought you something that I wanted to get your opinion on." Pulling off her backpack, she pulls out a zip lock bag. The bag contains pizza.

"You buy this?" Dean questions taking it.

"I bought the crust but everything else was my doing." She slides her backpack back on.

It had quite a bit of toppings on it.

"You do this yourself or did you follow a recipe?"

"I thought I should just give making something by myself a try, but I didn't want to venture out to far. So, I looked up a recipe and I didn't like some of the stuff they put on there and replaced it with things I did like."

Dean nods proudly. Something he's learned about her is that when she wants to achieve something wholeheartedly she'll give it her all to get it done right.

"Will I die if I eat this?" Dean chuckles.

She slaps his pec, laughing. "No, you won't die."

"Okay, follow me."

He goes back into the garage with her behind him. The guys are not so subtly staring at them.

Multiple throat clears happen at once and Dean turns his head to a few guys waving him over.

When he gets to the start of where the back area for the workers begin, he stops and hands (Y/N) the bag.

"There's a break room down the hall, last door on the left. Could you take this and heat it up for me, while I go clock out?"

"Yeah." She takes it and begins her journey.

Remembering something, Dean quickly goes back where he left her.

"Sweetie?"

He caught her right in the doorframe of the break room.

"There are paper plates in the cabinet over the microwave."

She nods and disappears.

There's no signing out for lunch, they automatically take it out and if you don't go on lunch you have sign in the no break binder. It's an integrity system, it's worked so far.

He goes back into the garage with the others and the questions hit him right in the face.

"Who was that? Is that your side piece?" Victor asks.

"No, she's a friend of mine. And no one should ever put her in that position."

"Does Tracy know 'bout her?" Benny questions.

"Yes, she does but that doesn't matter because we aren't together anymore."

"Is she single?" This one comes from Michael.

"That I know of, yes." When he says Ash about to open his mouth, he puts a hand up. "Her name is (Y/N). We're friends. We were friends when we were younger she came back and we reunited. She's a waitress. Um, same age as me. Uh, no we're not friends with benefits. If you want, you ask her out. What else?... She's feisty, but has a big heart. Now, I'm not answerin' anymore questions because she's waitin' on me."

Dean spins on his heels and makes his way to the break room.

(Y/N) was sitting at the circular table with her head down on her arms, staring at nothing in particular.

"Sorry, I took so long."

"Oh, you're okay." She switches her gaze to him washing his hands.

Before he sits, he grabs two bottles of water out the fridge.

"Now, let's get down to business." He sits down, passing her one.

(Y/N) sits up, propping her head up on her hand.

Dean picks up a slice, taking a bite. He chews slowly just to be dramatic. Smacking his lips, he clears his throat.

"It's good."

"Really?" She says in disbelief.

"Seriously, it's good. I like it. You did a great job." He takes a bigger bite. "You actually saved me from havin’ to go out and get somethin'."

"I made it when I got off."

"Wasn't that this mornin'?"

"Yeah, I wasn't tired and a pizza place wasn't open."

Dean nods in acceptance.

"You want some?" He pushes his plate towards her.

"No, I ate already, thanks." She folds her arms in front of herself.

It's quiet between them while Dean eats the rest of his slice. She's staring off into space again and that's not like her on a regular basis.

"What's up?"

Her eyes snap to him and she sighs, scratching her brow.

"Remember that pinky promise we made?"

"Yeah..."

"I've been thinking about it, a lot recently. Dude, I don't wanna be a stripper my whole life. It's great money, but showing off your body gets old. Creepy guys staring at you, sometimes girls. People try to get all touchy. Every job has its pros and cons, but the longer I do this, more and more cons are popping up. I've been doing this for six years, Dean. That's too damn long for me. I don't want someone to see me as the stripper at that one club they go to. The excuse that I'm a waitress... I know it's coming to the end of the road with my parents. They see the shit that I buy and I have to make an excuse on how I could afford it. I'm already a fuck up in their eyes because of past mistakes." She drops her forehead on her arms. "I wish we were five again. Everything was so fuckin' easy then." She whispers.

Dean hears footsteps and Benny and Victor walk in.

They head to the fridge and start talking to one another to try and gather (Y/N)'s attention. Noisy bastards.

Dean scoots his chair closer to hers. He puts an arm across her back and leans down so his lips are by her ear.

"We made that promise for a reason." He whispers. "Don't give up on yourself. 'Cause I can't be the only one tryin' to do this. It's you and me. You're a smart woman. You'll find somethin' you want to do for the rest of your life and love it. Strippin' doesn't mean you're a nobody, it's just the way you're supportin' yourself. As long as you see yourself the way I see you, then you don't need to be worryin' about anyone else and that includes me and your parents. You do what you have to do to get by. Hey, look at me." He pulls back a little. She turns her head still resting on her arms. "We'll figure it out. You're healthy, you're smart, you have a roof over your head, you don't have to worry about money, and you're alive. That last one matters the most. We both know there's somethin' else out there for you. We just gotta find it. And whether that starts today or tomorrow... you know I'm here. You won't be doin' this for the rest of your life, but you do have to make the first move. And that's figurin' out what you're good at. I know there's somethin' you love to do more than anything. What is it?"

(Y/N)'s brow furrows. "I don't know..."

"You do know. You're just scared to take that first step. What is it?"

"Dean, there's nothing. Yeah, I'm scared but there's seriously nothing I'm good at except for stripping."

Dean stares at her. He looks out the side of his eye to see his coworkers still standing there. Pulling back and he goes back to eating his pizza.

(Y/N) makes a grab for her backpack, but Dean slides it between his legs. She looks at him confused.

"You're not about to go." He mouths.

She throws a little silent tantrum, throwing her head back on her arms.

He stays silent chewing up his food, staring at the side of her head.

The noisy pair feel awkward standing there, so they make their way out not bothering the two at the table.

Dean drinks some of his water as he's twisting the lid back on, she sits up straight in her seat.

He leans with his elbows on the table and his hands are in prayer position on his mouth.

"There's something..."

(Y/N) looks at the table before looking back at him. "I wanna help people."

Dean puts his hands down and cocks his head. "Didn't I say there was somethin'?"

(Y/N) gives him a shy smile.

"That's where we start, but my lunch is comin' to an end."

"Sorry, I took up your lunch." She slightly grimaces.

"You didn't take it up, you made it. Besides, I know that was really botherin' you." Dean frees her backpack and gets up to put his last slice up.

"Thanks. In less stressful news, I'm gonna try to do another recipe. I don't know what yet, though."

Dean walks with her down the hall.

"Maybe you can make some lasagna. That's somethin' simple."

"Yeah, that sounds good. You'll come over?" (Y/N) asks as they're passing his coworkers.

"If its edible."

He dodges the punch, but her kick makes contact.

They're both laughing, when Dean grabs his thigh.

"That's what you get." She laughs.

"You just like to fight. Yeah, I'll come over, just make sure to call me." Dean opens up his arms.

Enclosing her, he squeezes her tight. "I'll see you, later. Don't stress."

She kisses his cheek and pulls away, nodding.

"Bye, Dumpling." She says as she walks to her car.

"Bye, Sugarfoot." He replies chuckling.

"Don't I get a bye?" Victor asks with his arms out.

(Y/N) stops in her tracks, turning around. The look on her face, Dean knows she's about to say something that'll make his side hurt from laughing.

With big smile and wave, she says, "Bye, Fucknugget."

Victors face is priceless. By the time all the guys stop laughing, (Y/N)'s gone and Bobby, the boss, came in and asked with the hell was wrong with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow Dean let the fellas talk him into going out with them. He agreed because he hasn't been out with them in a while. And usually when they went out they went to a bar and had drinks and played pool.

But this time it's different. Instead of the bar they're going to a strip club. The problem is, he doesn't know which club they're going to and he doesn't actually know the name of the one (Y/N) works at.

One would think she would've dropped a name at some point or he would've asked, but no. Neither of those has happened.

They decided to car pool with Benny. So, it was Victor, Ash, and Michael in the back and Dean snagged the first seat because he was picked up first. Benny's going to be their designated driver.

They pull up to the club and they each pay for themselves.

"Hope you fellas brought enough ones." Ash says already heading to the stage where a stripper was taking her bra off.

Dean just follows behind everyone and he was going to sit in the back, but they called him out and he moved to the front with them.

As his friends woot and holler, Dean looks everywhere, but the stripper. He does the occasional glance towards her, but doesn't let them stay.

Dean has a thing, he doesn't know if it's weird or not. He's been to a strip club once or twice. He just feels weird looking at a woman if they're not about to do the do or it's during his alone time. Dean's not uncomfortable about it. It's just... he doesn't know what it is.

He sits, staring at the stage itself. After about two minutes he finally figures out why he feels weird about it.

What if he gets hard? He can't do anything about it. Dean doesn't want to be seen as some perv. There are others around him. He mainly just doesn't want the stripper to look at him and say, 'oh, that guy's about to jerk it any second'. Yeah, lots of guys come and get aroused but they aren't him.

Benny shoves a beer in his face. "Relax, Brotha." He slaps his shoulder, sitting back down.

That's want he'll do, relax and when he thinks he's getting aroused, he'll just think of something disgusting. It's bound to work.

 

Dean's on his second beer and he's joined the guys in throwing out tips. The stripper walks off and two guys come to both sides of the stage and swipe it up for her.

The music that was playing fades or into drums. The beat was a rhythmic pattern that one could feel in their bones.

Everyone quiets as the next stripper comes on. She's stands at the start of the stage in a belly dancer's outfit. The whole outfit is burgundy except the coins hanging around her hips, bra, and headband.

She steps with each hit of the drum.

Dean looks at his friends and they all are transfixed on her.

The stripper gets to the area where the friends are and the drums pick up to a faster beat. She doesn't miss a beat as her hips moves with it.

Dean's never witnessed belly dancing, but this is what he would imagine it would look like.

She reaches down, unbuttoning the skirt she had on, letting it drop. With the scarf that has the coins connected she goes to the opposite side of the stage from Dean. She dances for a bit and then makes her way over to Dean's side. Like everyone else, he's watching her move about. Her path takes her to be in front of the middle seat of the chairs by the stage. It's Dean lucky day because that's exactly where he's sitting.

She had on smokey black eyeshadow, but Dean could only see it because her eyes were closed. Someone to his right coughs and she slowly opens them. Her gaze was directed to the back row, but she scans each one doing a small look over. Dean's heart leaps when they come back to him.

She looks at the four friends beside him and comes back to him. Only her eyes show that she's smiling.

The music changes and Dean follows her hand to where she unclips the scarf around her hips. When a female’s voice comes through on the song is when she lets it fall.

Even the G-string that's revealed has coins on her private area.

With this song, she allows herself to do a lot more movements. She moves from in front of Dean.

Dean has to start bringing up nasty things in his head for the first time that night.

It works, even as he continues to watch her.

Once again, she makes her way in front of Dean, but this time she drops to her hands and knees. The longer they share eye contact, the more Dean's images are slipping.

The stripper sits up, still doing something with her butt, judging by the guys behind her, and she put both hands behind her head.

When they return to the front, each hand has a hold of her veil and she slowly lowers it.

Dean's jaw just about hit the floor and he couldn't bring himself to blink.

(Y/N) was staring him right in the face. She moves forward and wraps the veil around his neck, tying it together on the side.

Everything else has canceled out in Dean's mind at this point. She gives him a wink, going into the splits, and crawls for the pole.

"Dean. Dean. Dean!"

Someone pushes his shoulder and he looks in the direction it came from.

"I thought you said she was a waitress, man." Michael says loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Lied."

"You lied or did she lie to you?" Victor asks.

"I lied."

"You ever seen her strip before?" Ash questions, trying to keep his eyes on (Y/N).

"Nuh-uh."

"He needs a shot." Benny gets up to get him just that.

Dean can feel his cheeks burning, but he just can't look away. She really is good at stripping.

A shot glass gets put against his slightly open lips and his head gets tipped back. The contents of the glass burns going down and Dean starts coughing.

"Damn, you tryna fuckin' kill me?" He takes a drink of his almost finished beer to clear his throat.

"Naw, we needed you ta bring ya back ta life."

Dean looks back at (Y/N) to see her twerking.

"You got another one?"

Benny hands it to him and Dean throws it back.

"I'm gonna need some more."

 

(Y/N) came out of the back room to just walk around on the floor and see where she could make some more money. She took off her headband because it was kind of irritating her. And unlike when she was on stage, she put on some heels.

She was looking around, being friendly with a few of the patrons. Some regulars, some new. Avoided the ones that looked like they had too much to drink. Because those types of people are either aggressive or they'll just hand you money and not even care how much they just gave you.

Some of the girls take advantage of that, but it's just not (Y/N)'s thing.

A coworker come towards her looking a bit bemused.

"What happen?"

Linda stops. "There's this guy over there that was sitting by himself. Hot ass hell, but he was mumbling to himself and could barely put the beer bottle up to his lips."

"What's happening to him now?"

"Nick is dealing with him."

Nick was one of their bouncers.

"Hm, I'll go check it out."

It has happened before, but usually a girl would've already tried their luck with them. Maybe, it didn't work out for Linda.

As she gets closer to the area, Linda was referring to, she sees Nick with someone's arm over his shoulders.

Dean.

(Y/N) hurries over.

"Nick, wait. What did he do?" She places a hand on Dean's upper arm.

"He's just taking up space. I'm getting him out of here."

Dean mumbles something and starts to lift his hand to touch her. Nick slaps it down.

"It's okay, I know him. Can you leave him with me?"

Nick squints at her. Some girls will try to keep the overtly intoxicated people in and try to see how much money they can get out of them.

"I promise I know him. His name is Dean." At the sound of his named he makes a 'hm' noise.

"Where you want him?"

She thanks Nick for sitting him down for her. (Y/N) sits on the side of him.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" His head is down.

"Where are your friends?"

"Friends?" He slurs.

She pats his pockets and pulls his phone out. Scrolling through her contacts she calls the first name she recognizes from the group.

**"Sup?"**

"Hey, Benny it's (Y/N). Um, I'm wondering where you guys are because Dean was left by himself."

Holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear, she unties the veil she put there earlier. As she’s doing it she hears a, "oh shit", in the background.

**"Uh, we left 'em. He said he'd find a way home."**

(Y/N) slowly blows air out of her nose and she calms herself, grabbing Dean's hand.

"Well, I'm finding the way for him. Call me, when y'all are outside." Hanging up, she keeps the phone in her lap and leans Dean against her, playing with his hair.

Ten minutes’ pass and his phone rings, but instead of answering it, she hangs up and puts back in his pocket.

(Y/N) tugs him up and walks him slowly to the door.

"You need help?" Nick asks as the gentleman.

"No, I got it, I'll be right back."

She walks towards the four idiots that left their friend.

"Ah." She says when Michael and Victor try to take him from her.

Opening the front door of Benny's SUV, she manages to get him in. Dean's still mumbling.

"What was that?" She asks him, buckling his seatbelt.

"Where's your shirt?" Is what she gets out of it.

"Oh, I don't need it right now, but I'll put it on later, okay?"

"'Kay."

"Watch your arm, I'll be back." She shuts the door once his arm isn't in the way.

The four amigos are all at the back of the car talking. When she comes around them they get silent.

"Someone explain to me how you leave your drunk friend in a strip club." She demands calmly and quietly.

They all try to talk once, but she holds a hand up and points to Michael.

"Dean told us to go because he would call a cab to get home."

"Was he drinking at this point?"

All of them nod.

"Well, if he was drinking... Why the hell would you believe what he said!?"

They jump at the change of her tone.

"You don't leave your goddamn friend in the strip club! You fuckin' idiots! I don't care if he said he was the son of god! If he was drinking, then whatever the fuck he says does not go! Meaning you don't leave him in a strip club where he could've been taken advantage of! There's four of you, I know Dean isn't only one with a brain! It's common fuckin' sense!" At the corner of her eye she sees Nick heading over but she waves her hand telling him she was safe.

"All of you seem six times as sober as Dean is. What would've happened if he got into some trouble? He would've been arrested and in jail. Then when none you heard from him in the morning, what would y'all have done? Bobby asks, "hey, where's Dean?" Y'all will look a bunch of dumbasses when you tell him that y'all left him drunk in a strip club by himself! I should slap the shit out of all of you, but I won't because I'm at work."

All of them have guilty looks on their faces.

"Who's driving?"

Ash, Vic, and Mike all quickly point their fingers at Benny.

Despite how big he is, he's intimidated of the woman in front him.

(Y/N) steps directly in front of him. "Since you're driving, I assume you didn't have anything hard tonight."

"Yea, I mean no. I didn't have nothin' other than beer."

When she pokes him in the chest, his back hits against his car.

"Listen carefully. Y'all are to take him home first, make sure to put him in bed, on his side, and put a pillow behind him so he doesn't roll over. Once that is done, you are to call me from his phone and tell me. Then y'all will get out of his place and not lock the door, but make it look like you did lock it when all of you are out. Do you understand?"

"Yes'am." He responds, blue eyes jumping between hers.

"Do y'all understand?"

The "yes ma'am" comes in unison.

(Y/N) backs away and goes to open the front passenger door. She raises Dean's head and he looks at her with barely open slits.

"I'll see you later. Benny and the boys are gonna get you home safe. They're gonna call me and leave your door unlocked so I can get in."

Dean's just staring at her face, but it looks like he knows she was telling him something.

She kisses his forehead, swiping her thumb across his cheek.

"Bye, Sweetie."

Closing the door, she makes her way back to the club and before she's too far, she turns around.

"And just so y'all know, all of you are on my shit list."

They stand there watching her turn back around. When she's in the building that's when all of them seem to find the strength to move again.

"Am I the only one scared of her now?" Michael asks them as they get into the SUV.

"Nope." Benny, Ash, and Vic reply.

Dean is totally clueless to what just happened. They are going to have some serious apologies to give to him when he's sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her second strip song was Baby Boy by Beyoncé.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Dean slowly parts his eyes, staring at the light beam that was coming from his window on the ceiling. Everything was still and quiet. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes again.

He felt the bed dip, but didn’t move. When a pressure settled over his crotch and two hands landed on his chest, Dean reopened them.

Eyes that were looking into his soul were above his. The pressure that was on his crotch moved back and forth and the hands slowly raked down his sides.

His hands were full of his sheets as he didn’t break eye contact. As his arousal grew he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The hands moved once again and he felt fabric at his neck.

A hand landed on the side of his face and a thumb made a gentle stroke across his bottom lip. Dean was gazing at the eyes through slits and the same thumb went across his cheek.

The closer and closer the eyes got, the more he could feel himself getting closer to climax.

Lips touching the fabric he felt on his neck, Dean-

 

His eyes snap open and he falls out of bed. Making a hasty crawl to the bathroom, Dean gets the lid up in time to up chuck his guts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He spits. “Fuck.”

Clutching his stomach, he flushes the toilet. His head is pounding and he knows he’s going to vomit again.

Looking down at his pants, he’s glad to see his friend didn’t wake up with him.

He doesn’t even know how he got home, the last thing he remembers is being at the strip club. Of course, he can’t forget seeing (Y/N) on stage. That image will never go away. It’s going to be hard not to actually think about it.

Gagging, he leans back over the toilet.

“You remember your fifth birthday?”

Dean slowly turns his head to see (Y/N) sitting on the floor in the doorframe with her head against it. Opening his mouth, he has to hurry and turn it back. He puts his arm up to kind of block her view of his vomit. After he’s sure no more will come out, he spits and flushes.

“How could you look at me right now?” Dean rasps out, throat burning.

(Y/N) huffs, picking at what Dean is pretty sure is one of his shirts. “Someone has to make sure you’re not dying.”

“I’m not? It sure as hell feels like it.”

“You always this dramatic after you drink your weight in alcohol?”

“First time I’ve drunk my weight.” Dean moved to lean his back against his sink cabinets to get a better look at her.

Her brow furrows before it smooths back out. “Why did you this time?”

He looks away from her, sighing. “Bein’ stupid. Somethin’ I couldn’t control was about to happen and I didn’t know how to take charge of it. I freaked out and the alcohol was there.”

She plays with her nails. “What couldn’t you control?”

Dean peers at her again. “I can’t explain that right now.”

(Y/N) bounces her (Y/E/C) eyes between his green ones. She turns her head, looking down his hallway.

Dean clears his throat. “How could I forget my fifth birthday? You said yes.”

She doesn’t quite look at him, but she does have a hint of a smile.

The memory brings a chuckle out of him.

He was so determined on that birthday. His parents were throwing him a party with things he loved everywhere. Dean waited by the opened front door, waiting for (Y/N) to arrive and when she finally did, he fixed his shirt and made sure his shoes were tied and he wasn’t dirty. (Y/N) gave him one of the many bright smiles he always couldn’t wait to see. Despite it being his birthday, he only wanted to play with her, but was forced to play with his other friends that arrived because his mom told him he was being rude. She’s the only one that received a hug when his present was given to him. It was around time for him to blow the candles out of his cake and he remembers looking ahead of him into (Y/N)’s smiling face before closing his eyes and blowing out his candles. Everyone was eating cake and he took his plate and found her sitting on the floor by herself. She had icing all over her lips just like he did.

_{Flashback}_

Dean sat staring at her eat some of the birthday cake. She spotted him and started to laugh.

“Why are you looking at me?”

Being the child he was, Dean chose to tell her the honest truth. “I think you’re pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Her nose scrunches up.

He nods, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. “You wanna be my girlfriend?”

They stare at each other for a good non-awkward minute.

“Yes.”

Smiling, Dean moves closer to her and they eat their cake together.

_{Now}_

“You were wooing me.” She whispers.

“More like, just given you all the shit I could come up with. You just chose to take it.”

“I took it because it always made you happy. The flowers you gave me during recess always got lost before I got home.” She finally looks at him again.

“I thought if I gave you stuff you would like me faster. Did it work?” Dean licks his lips, swallowing.

“I liked you when you came up to me with those big ol’ green eyes. Talking about, “I’m Dean. Wanna play hide and seek with us?”.” She laughs after mocking him.

“It worked. Laugh all you want, but it worked.”

“Yeah, it did…”

They were looking at one another, when Dean started to gag and (Y/N) pushed him over the toilet. While Dean’s retching, (Y/N) rubs circles into his back.

They stay in there for at least thirty more minutes, before she helps him up and helps him lay down in bed.

Dean watches her walk back out of the room before he remembers he was supposed to go to work today. He looks around his room and can’t find his phone.

“(Y/N)!” He squeezes his eyes shut.

“Yeah?” She reappears with a mug and a pill bottle.

“Where’s my phone?”

“Your charger was left in the living room, so I put it on there for you. Benny called while you were still sleep to tell you Bobby said not to come in.” She opens the bottle and hands it to him, letting him get as much as he wants. Dean swallows them dry and sips at the black coffee she gave him.

“Thank god.”

“Think you can eat something?” (Y/N) asks.

Dean nods, slowly getting out of bed. “Yeah.”

As they walk down the hallway, (Y/N) is making sure he doesn’t make the wrong steps and hurt himself somehow. When they get into the kitchen, she’s hovering around him.

“Sweetheart, go sit down.” He says, stopping himself from cracking an egg.

“But-“

“Go sit down. I got this. If you weren’t here, I’d be doin’ this alone anyway. Thank you for the help so far.” He gives her a gentle push, while she pokes her lip out at him.

Dean’s moving about just fine by himself. He’s only been in the kitchen alone for five minutes, when he hears, “Do you need help?”.

He smiles. “No, I got it, thank you.”

Finished with what he was making, Dean got down two plates and in his peripheral vision he sees (Y/N) peeking around the doorframe.

“Come on in.”

She does so happily, not even embarrassed she’d been caught.

“You ever deal with a hangover before?” He asks her, putting jelly on some toast.

“Um, no. Not much of a drinker. I mostly drink on special occasions.”

Dean pauses, staring at the side of her face. “So, let me get this straight. Smart, funny, great personality, and you basically don’t drink. When’s the last time you had a boyfriend?”

“Um, I’d say about a year and a half before we moved here. But he was a moocher.” She puts the jelly back in the fridge.

They move to sit down on the couch and continue their conversation there.

“Have you…?” Dean moves his brows up and down.

“Yeah, lost it when I was eighteen. When did you…?” She imitates what Dean did.

“Believe it or not, I was scared to.”

“Why?” (Y/N) says on a giggle.

“I was terrified at the thought of gettin’ somebody pregnant. So, I didn’t lose mine until I was twenty-two. Talk about a hairy palm.”

(Y/N) bursts out laughing. She laughs so hard, she begins to snort. Dean just shrugs when she looks at him.

The two eat and continue to talk, until (Y/N) pushes him off the couch to make him take a shower.

After his shower, he comes out with a towel wrap around his hips. He has a smaller towel, rubbing water out his hair. When he gets into his room, he spots (Y/N) buttoning up her jeans.

She gets up and digs in her backpack, pulling out some deodorant.

“The shower make you feel better?”

“Yeah, it did.” He absently twists the small towel.

“Good.” She walks past him, giving his bare back a pat.

Dean drops the towel, keeping his bedroom door open. “(Y/N)?!”

“Yes, Dean?!”

“Why’d you ask me if I remembered my fifth birthday?!” He hears her come back down the hall as he closes his underwear drawer.

“Because I was thinking about it.”

Dean turns around, pajama bottoms in hand. “What made you think about it?”

(Y/N) leans against the doorframe with her arms crossed. “I don’t know, it just popped up in my head for some reason.”

“Memory lane.” Dean says, pulling his bottoms all the way up.

(Y/N) doesn’t respond, instead she stares at him. Dean can feel her eyes on him as he makes up his bed. Finished, he takes a seat on the side of it.

“Although, I made a joke of you drinking your weight earlier… Please don’t do it again. At least not in public.”

Dean scratches the back of his neck.

(Y/N) sighs. “Last night you couldn’t even talk to me, Dean. And if you did say something it was mumbled. They left you at the club last night.”

His head pops up in shock.

“Apparently, you told them you’d find a way home when you were drinking. Our bouncer was about to throw you out because you were “taking up space”. I got him to leave you with me and I made Benny and the boys to come back and get you. I chewed them out… Dean, you were in no position to be able to protect yourself if something happened. One of the girls could’ve tried to take advantage of you and left you with no money. You could’ve gotten yourself in trouble and ended up in jail because of something you wouldn’t’ve remembered you did. And I said I chewed them out and I did because they were one hundred percent sober compared to you; and they should’ve been watching out for you better than they did. But it’s not just their fault, it’s yours to. I get you go out and have fun with the guys, but you have to be more responsible over your actions.”

(Y/N) comes to sit next him on the bed. “I’m not trying to nag and I know we aren’t in a relationship, but I care what happens to you. And that’s a scary situation to see you in.”

“Sorry.” He feels horrible that he made her feel that way.

“You don’t owe me an apology, Dumpling.” She’s playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He huffs a little. “No, I do, ‘cause I feel bad about it. And you were at work worryin’ about me.”

“Well, I’ll accept it. Look at me.”

Dean does so; her eyes have left a print on his mind as of yesterday.

“I’m not telling not to drink. I’m just telling you to be more careful. Next time something like this happens, you won’t be the only one that won’t be at work the next day. Bobby will be having five guys missing and four of them will be in the hospital. Got it?”

“…Yeah, I’ll tell ‘em. Thank you.”

She slaps his thigh, getting up. “Now, let’s watch some movies.”

Dean watches her walk out. He gets up thinking to himself, ‘how could one make a threat sound so casual and alluring at the same time’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

John invited (Y/N) and her family over for a BBQ in the Winchester’s back yard. So, while John’s seasoning the meat, Dean is in the back getting the grill ready.

He was putting charcoal in, when he felt a hard smack on his ass. Jumping, he ends up spilling some pieces on the ground.

“I should’ve known, it couldn’t be anybody else.”

(Y/N) bends down, picking up the pieces to toss them in.

“Whatever happened to a good ole fashion ‘hello’?” Dean closes up the bag.

“Gotta switch it up.”

“So, if I were to give you a good smack on the ass, you would just take it in stride?” His brow arches.

“You could find out.” (Y/N) smirks, hand on hip.

Dean looks her up and down, biting the inside of his lip. “I could find out, she says.” He mutters to himself, placing the bag under the grill, grabbing the lighter fluid.

“Your talking to yourself now?” She laughs, watching him squirt the fluid onto the coals.

“I always talk to myself. It’s healthy.” Pulling a lighter out of his back pocket, he hands it to her.

“Out loud?” (Y/N) has trouble getting it to light.

“Sometimes, ya know it’s like when you sing or hum or somethin’. Or I just use my inner voice, so no one will look at me sideways.” He adds more pressure on her hand.

The flame makes both of them move back.

“I think I put a little too much fluid on there.”

“Are you grilling?” (Y/N) asks, playing with the lighter as they walk back to the house.

“No, my dad is. When he can, he likes to cook on it. You can sit down.”

She sits in a patio chair, still playing with the lighter.

“Hey, the grills lit. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N).” Dean poked his head into the sliding door.

“Hi, Dean. How are you, Honey?” (Y/M/N) asks.

“I’m doin’ fine. How about yourself?”

“Just fine, thank you.”

Dean nods, smiles, and slides the door closed. He sits opposite of (Y/N), staring at her play with the fire.

“You’re gonna set your eyebrows on fire.”

(Y/N) stops, slowly putting the lighter down on the table top.

Dean huffs, turning his stare out into the yard. Playing with his bottom lip, he says, “I have a question”.

“I may have an answer.”

“Does your dad like me?”

(Y/N) makes an intrigued noise. “Why do you ask?”

“’Cause he doesn’t really say anything to me. I just spoke to both of them and your mom is the only one who said, “hi” to me. Your dad didn’t even give me a nod or anything. And sometimes, while we’re talkin’ I’ll see him givin’ me this look like I’m about to do somethin’.”

“Does it matter if he likes you?”

Dean turns his head to look at her, index finger and thumb still on his lip. “Not right now it doesn’t, I guess. But in the future, it just might. Your mom likes me, maybe she’ll persuade your dad to.”

“Shouldn’t it matter if I like you or not?” (Y/N) asks, leaning her head on her palm.

Putting his arms crossed in front of himself, they gaze at each other.

“I already know you like me just as I like you. So, I’m not worried about that.”

“How do you know?”

“’Cause you wouldn’t want to be around me if you didn’t.”

“At least you know.” (Y/N) says, fiddling with the lighter again.

Dean reaches over and takes it away from her. “You’re gonna mess around and burn yourself.”

She reaches over to take it back and he traps her hand under his on the table between them.

The slide door opens and both fathers come out.

(Y/F/N) stare at their connected hands, before looking at his daughter.

“Your mom and Mary are making some dessert, go give them a hand.”

“Okay, let’s go, Dean.”

Dean scoots his chair back to join (Y/N) as he’s passing (Y/F/N), he grabs Dean’s arm.

“How about you stay out here with us? Let the women do what they do.” The way he said it didn’t leave him a choice to be able to choose what he wanted to do.

(Y/N) pokes her lip out, looking at Dean.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean says, switching his gaze from (Y/N) to her father.

She sighs, sulking through the door.

 

Dean sits in a patio chair they pulled into the lawn to be by the grill. He doesn’t know why his dad doesn’t have the grill by the patio furniture instead it’s kind of by the shed, but in the grass. Maybe it has something to do with his mom.

He was on his phone while his dad and (Y/F/N) talked about whatever they were talking about, when a voice came from the side of him.

“Dad, can I get your keys? I left my phone on the counter.”

As her father is handing her the keys, (Y/N) tugs Dean’s ear hard and flicks it.

“Ah, I didn’t do nothin’.”

She smirks walking away.

Dean rubs his ear with a slight smile, going back to his phone.

“You and (Y/N) spend a lot of time together.” (Y/F/N) says.

“Uh, yeah. I love hangin’ out with her.” Dean turns his phone screen off, giving him his attention.

“And what do you two do, when you hangout?”

John’s brows raise as he takes a sip of his beer. Dean has to quickly school his features, by turning his head. Looking back at the other men, he notices John is trying not to laugh, but (Y/F/N) is dead serious.

“We just hangout. Watch some movies, eat, anything we can think of.”

“Is that all you two do?”

“Yes, Sir. We enjoy each other’s company.”

(Y/F/N) drinks from his bottle and Dean shares a look with his dad.

“You’re still with that Tracy girl, right?”

“Uh, no, Sir. We broke up a little bit ago.”

(Y/F/N) doesn’t ask him anymore questions after that, so Dean gets back on his phone feeling a little tickled.

(Y/N) comes back, handing off the keys to her father.

“Dean, can I talk to you for a second?”

He was about to say something smart, until he looked up at her. She looked like she about to cry.

“Yeah.” Getting up, he follows behind her as they go to the side of the house.

(Y/N) takes an envelope from under her jacket giving it to him.

Dean opens it confused, pulling out what’s inside. They were pictures from a polaroid. Each in every photo was of (Y/N) at the strip club. Some were of her on stage, others were of her while she was on the floor. He puts them back.

“I found it in my parent’s mailbox…”

He doesn’t know what to say. “Um, you know who would do this?”

“No.”

Dean bites his lip, taking the photos out again. Whoever took them was far away. They had the flash off on the camera also. A phrase pop up into his head: “ _You better keep one eye open, Bitch_ ”.

“Tracy.”

(Y/N)’s hands go to her forehead. “How did she find out, Dean?”

“I don’t know. All I ever told her was we used to be friends when were younger and that’s it.”

“They can’t find out. If they find out, I’m gonna be so fucked. What if one of them would’ve gotten it instead of me? Dean, they’re gonna fuckin’ disown me…” She tries not to, but she ends up crying anyway.

“Aw Sweetie, don’t cry. Come ‘ere.” He pulls her into his chest. Dean holds her head on his chest, rubbing her back. “We’ll figure somethin’ out. We can talk to the bouncers or somebody there and tell them what’s goin’ on and see if they’ll keep an out for her. You can’t let her pull shit like this and win. She wants you to freak out and cry, but you have to be strong. Maybe she won’t do pictures again when she sees it didn’t bother you. She’ll probably try somethin’ new. But I’m not gonna make any promises, Sweetie. One day they probably will find out, but you should be the one to do it.”

(Y/N) pulls back wiping her face with her jacket sleeve. After she’s done wiping it, she pulls him down for a hug. “You’re right, but I can’t do it right now.”

“On your own time is just fine.”

She nods, blowing out a breath.

“What do you wanna do with these.”

“I don’t want them.” (Y/N) says.

“We can put it in the trash.” Dean suggests.

“Okay.”

Walking over to the trash on the side of the house, he flips the lid, tears up the photos, and sticks them into a bag that’s already in there.

“Let’s get back to our designated areas.”

Coming from the side of the house, they’re laughing at Dean almost falling on his face.

(Y/N) goes back in the house and Dean lightly limps back to his seat.

A little bit after, the meat is ready and everyone comes together to eat.

Dean and (Y/N) are quiet as they eat, sitting next to each other. The parents talk, laughing here and there.

“Can you pass me a roll?” (Y/N) asks him.

Grabbing one, he puts it on her plate. Dean watches as she wipes some of the condensation from her drink with a napkin and comes towards his face with it. She holds his face, wiping something that was close to his cheek.

“Thanks.” He says when she shows him some BBQ sauce on it.

“Mmhm.”

A few bites of potato salad in, Dean realizes there’s no talking going on. He glances at the parents to see them all staring at them. Dean quickly looks back at his plate, playing with his fork. Nudging (Y/N) with his leg, she looks at him and then looks at the others to see what he saw.

“Dean, Mary told me that you and Tracy weren’t together anymore. Have you gotten back out there to find someone new?” (Y/M/N) asks politely.

Dean smiles a little, pushing some food around. “Um, not quite. Uh, but I have someone in mind.”

“You never told me that. Who is she?” Mary is all ears.

“She’s a woman that I know. Um, she’s smart, funny, ambitious, and overall has a big heart.” He shoves food into his mouth, so he doesn’t have to talk.

“Will we met her?”

“Sure.”

“And what about you, Sweetie? Me your father didn’t want to ask, but have you find someone?”

Being in the hot seat now, (Y/N) plays with the string on her jacket. “Uh, I’ve just been really busy. Focused on work and myself.”

“You haven’t met anyone that at least sparked your interest?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

“What’s his name?” (Y/F/N) asks her.

“De-ustin. Dustin is his name.” (Y/N) hits Dean in the thigh when she hears him snicker.

“Tell us little bit about him.” Mary insists.

“Well, he’s tall. A-about Dean’s height. And funnily enough we’re the same age. Uh, Dustin is a… personal trainer. We met at the gym. Great head on his shoulders, extremely sweet, and he has a great sense of humor.”

“Sounds like a great young man. Can’t wait to meet him one day.”

“You’ll be surprised.” (Y/N) mutters under her breath.

Dean bursts out laughing, grabbing his shin after she sidekicks him in it.

“What’s so funny, Dean?” John asks his son.

“I was thinkin’ about this Richard Pryor and Gene Wilder movie we watched the other day.”

“Which one was it?”

He’s only half way lying. They did watch it the other day, but he obviously wasn’t thinking about it.

“Uh, Silver Streak. When Richard went into the room dressed as a waiter.”

Now (Y/N) bursts out laughing. When that part came up they both were on his couch dying. The movie itself was absolutely hilarious. They both were crying by the end of it and they had to keep rewinding it.

Leaving them dying at the end of the table, the parents go back to conversating between themselves.

By the end of dinner, everyone was full and had a great time. Dean walked (Y/N) to her car that was at her parent’s place, reminding her again to stay strong.

Of course, that didn’t happen without (Y/F/N) staring at them from the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not seen Silver Streak, I recommend you do. It is way too funny. But if you are someone who is sensitive to racial slurs or other things that are considered racist then you probably shouldn't watch it.
> 
> Any movie those two made together is just hilarious.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

They were having a sleepover at Dean’s place. Really (Y/N) told him that she was sleeping over because she didn’t have to work. Of course, he didn’t decline.

So, she was in his room picking a shirt to steal, while Dean was watching TV. He tossed the remote to the side settling on some random show.

“Did you go to the store to buy this or did you order it offline?”

“Buy wha- “Dean turned around and stared at the item in her hand. “Go put that back.” There’s never a dull moment with her.

“But I have questions about it.”

“(Y/N), go put that back, right now.”

“Can you answer my questions first?” She’s still holding it, looking at it.

Dean gets up and she twists when he gets close. He grabs her and she bends over, protecting it.

“Please, just answer my questions.”

“Go put it back and then I’ll answer.”

“We shouldn’t talk about her behind her back. She should be here for it.”

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or throw her on the couch. “It’s not alive.”

(Y/N) gasps. “Don’t talk about her like that, she’s a lady.”

“I don’t go in your room and uh, handle your “things”.”

“Because you can’t find my “things”. I tell you what, if you answer my questions then you can ask me questions about mine.”

He ponders that offer, tapping his foot. “Okay.”

No one should be as excited as she is to have this conversation. They sit on the couch.

“Okay so, is this a pocket pussy or a fleshlight?”

“Well, fleshlight is a brand, but it is a pocket pussy.”

“Is it thoroughly cleaned?”

“You picked it up and didn’t know if it was clean or not?” He asks grinning slightly.

“I knew it was clean, since it was in your drawer. But there’s a difference between clean and thoroughly clean.”

“Yes, I thoroughly clean it after every use.”

She sticks two fingers in. Dean looks away, grabbing the pillow beside him, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Does it feel real to you?”

“Um, I don’t really focus on if it feels real or not, to be honest.”

She sticks another finger in and looks at him. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” (Y/N) paused.

“No no. I’m fine. You seem genuinely interested and I think if I was uncomfortable you wouldn’t be holdin’ my fleshlight.”

“Good… Do you use lube or lotion?”

“I prefer lube.” Dean swallows, knowing he’s going be in pain in a second. “I have another toy in the bathroom and the one you’re holding actually vibrates.”

“Really?” Her eyes light up.

“Yeah, here.” Dean takes it and pulls out the sleeve. He pushes a button on one of the bullets and stick it back in its holder, handing it back.

She sticks her finger in again, looking slightly impressed. “Can you go get the other one?”

“Sure.” Hopping up, he heads to the bathroom. Dean crouches looking under the sink grabbing the clear sleeve. As he’s turning out the light, he stops. Is it a problem that he doesn’t find this weird? He’s showing (Y/N) his sex toys and explaining things about it. On what planet does that happen? Apparently, this one. “Got it.” Dean says, coming back into the living room.

“You use this one in the shower?”

“Yeah.”

“It has holes on both sides… I’m trying to figure out a way to ask this… Um… So, does your dick fit in this? Like the length of it.”

Dean subtly pulls the pillow down. “No, uh, as you can see it’s kind of short. So, in the shower it’s my goal to just get done, so the water doesn’t get too cold.”

“And does it fit in the fleshlight since that doesn’t have a hole in the bottom?”

“Well, no.” He lightly chuckles. “The fleshlight is nine inches and I’m not, ya know, nine inches.”

“So, is it too big?”

“No, small. I can’t fit all of my, uh, buddy in it.”

(Y/N) nods, playing with the fleshlight. “I think that’s all of my questions. I’m an open book.”

Dean scratches his ear. “What do you have?”

“I have a regular seven inch dildo, a ten inch rabbit, and I also have a vibrator just for my clit.”

“What’s a rabbit?”

“It’s a dildo, but it also has a clit massager on it and it vibrates and stuff, it’s great. But really, it’s five inches because of the way the clit part is connected. You want me to show you?”

He shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t. “Sure.”

(Y/N) grabs her phone and leans against him so he can see her screen. She looks up a demonstration video. As he watches, he imagines her on the other end of it and by the time the video stops. He has a boner.

“It’s better to see it rather than explain it.” She says, looking up something else. “That’s the dildo I have. It sticks to stuff.”

Dean hasn’t released the pillow and he knows something on him is red, fingers crossed it’s not his face. “What, uh, what does the clit vibrator lic- look like?”

“It’s like a small red tongue. I think I might throw it out actually, it sucks now.”

He clears his throat. “What does it feel like? I should say, what did it feel like before it started sucking?”

“It was awesome, had me wet just like that.” She snaps her fingers.

“Where do you put the, uh, dildo?” Is it possible for his dick to get any harder, right now?

“In my- Oh sorry. Sometimes, I’ll stick it on the shower wall or I’ll lay down and do it that way.”

“Can you use it anyway you want or do you have to be careful?” Why he still asking questions?

“Some girls don’t care, but I however do. I don’t start off fast, I build up to it. That’s better for me, I can’t speak for other lady’s, but that’s how I like it.”

“Right.”

“Anything else?” She looks at him.

“No, I got my questions answered, thanks.”

“Welcome.”

They sit silently and Dean’s struggling to make his dick go down.

“I have to poop.”

(Y/N) laughs as he gets up. “Don’t stink up the bathroom.”

“I’ll try.”

He closes the door and finds the lube he keeps in there. Dropping his pajama bottoms and underwear, he begins to stroke himself at a set pace. When he’s close, (Y/N) knocks on the door.

“Dean, I have to pee. Are you almost done?”

He hasn’t stopped his action, cock jumping at the sound of her voice.

“Yeah, I’m almost done. Must’ve been that Chinese we ate.”

“It’s just now getting to you? That was hours ago.”

“Yeah, it’s just gettin’ to me…” He bites his fist as he cums into the toilet. Cleaning the little bit that got on the seat and flushing, he fixes himself, and washes his hands. When he opens the door, he makes a show of spraying Febreze.

“Get out of the way, I have to pee. It doesn’t even stink.” Pushing him out of the bathroom, he laughs.

Dean returns to the couch, pillow in his lap. He feels bad now. He just masturbated in the bathroom while she was in here and even when she was at the door. At least when he usually does it, she’s not here.

 

After Dean got out of the bathroom (Y/N) flattened against door, having a debate with herself. There’s no way she can do what she wants to do now. Fuck it.

She sits on the toilet, legs spread, and licks her fingers. At first, she was genuinely curious about it, but then the thought of him actually on the bed using it or on the couch using it, filtered into her mind. Then he said he had another one. When he said, he used it in the shower is when her mind just started having a party. Him being all wet and his body being the way it is…

Then she started thinking about Dean fucking her… She shouldn’t, she knows, but it’s too late. His voice is never any help. And he said he was bigger than nine inches… What is she supposed to do?

A knock sounds at the door. “I’ll be in bed.”

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute. Chinese got to me too.”

She hears him chuckle through the door.

(Y/N) clamps a hand over mouth as she cums. Taking a second to catch her breath, she gets up and does what she has to do.

Coming out, (Y/N) heads the bedroom to see Dean laying down without a shirt on, scrolling through his phone.

“And you were makin’ fun me about the Chinese.” He comments as she climbs into the bed.

“Yeah, God don’t like ugly.”

She feels bad. She just masturbated in the bathroom of his apartment and now she’s in his bed. He has no shirt on and they’re under the same cover.

This is gonna be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/N) got invited to a party and told Dean she could take someone else, so he agreed because he hasn’t been to a party in quite a while.

Dean chose to drive because then he won’t drink any alcohol. He doesn’t want to drink because he’s going to the party with (Y/N) and he doesn’t want her to have to deal with Drunk Dean. On top of that, just in case anything may happen he’ll be fully there and alert.

They pull up to the house of her coworker and there are cars already outside.

(Y/N) knocks on the door and slaps Dean’s hand away when he reached up to pull her ear.

“Hey (Y/N), I’m happy you could make it.” The woman embraces her, before looking at Dean. “You’re that drunk guy, right?”

Dean gives her a ‘what the fuck’ face, (Y/N) speaks up.

“His name is Dean. He’s a friend of mine.”

“Well, nice to meet you Dean. My name is Linda.”

“Nice to meet you.” Dean shakes her hand. She won’t let it go. “You have a nice handshake.” He says. It visibly throws her off, enough so to make her release his hand.

“Thank you… Come on in.”

(Y/N) looks back at him with a grin he returns.

Linda introduces them to everyone, some are workers at the club, so (Y/N) knew most of them.

Something Dean notices when they enter is the guys are on one side and the women are on the other. He whispers this to (Y/N) and she also frowns. They sit down next to each other.

“I think this is everyone. (Y/N) come sit over here.” Linda points to a spot between some other women.

(Y/N) gets up, going to here new spot.

“Alright, so we’re just gonna get to know each other.” Linda sits down beside Dean a little too close. Dean coughs into his arm and scoots over.

“So, everyone here is single, right?”

Everyone nods expect for Dean and (Y/N), who are staring at each other having a silent conversation.

**‘What is this?’**

_**‘I don’t know.’** _

**‘Is this gonna be stupid?’**

_**‘You wanna leave and just get something to eat?’** _

“Dean?”

“No. Yeah?”

(Y/N) covers her mouth, looking at her lap.

“How tall are you?”

“Uh, I’m 6’1”.”

“What do you do?”

“’M a mechanic.”

“You don’t talk a lot, do you?”

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?” Linda is not giving up and Dean can see that very clearly.

“If I can figure out if you’re beatin’ around the bush or not.”

She smiles, cheeks going pink. Dean looks at everyone else and everyone is talking to the opposite sex.

Is this like a party for hookups?

Dean leans fully back, keeping his hands in his lap.

“Did you tell (Y/N) this was a singles party?”

“That detail might’ve slipped.”

“Purposefully?”

“I wouldn’t say purposefully.”

Dean takes out his phone, while Linda’s attention is gathered by someone else. He keeps it in his hand, staring at (Y/N). She says something and grabs her phone.

**_‘I figured that out when this guy started interviewing me.’_ **

It’s not that Dean is opposed to this. It’s just, he doesn’t want to hook up with no one else in the room, except for (Y/N). Maybe this is what it’ll take for him to finally make a move.

**‘Come talk to me.’**

She looks at him sideways, canting her head to the guy talking to her.

Dean sighs. He knows he’s coming off as a jerk and he doesn’t mean to. He’ll chillout.

“What made want to throw this party?” Dean asks Linda.

“I don’t know. Ready for another relationship, I guess.”

“Oh, cool cool. Have you talk to any of these guys yet?”

“No, not really.”

“Why not? That guy over there looks like he’s interesting. The one with the scarf.” He’s talking about the one talking to (Y/N).

“Not my type.”

“What’s your type?”

“You.”

Dean smirks and she blushes yet again at his stare.

“What makes me your type?”

“Tall and attractive.”

“Hm, thanks. Wanna know my type?”

“Yeah.”

“My type is smart, considerate, has a big heart, someone I can get along with easily, someone who gets to know me and not focus only on physical features… I know it’s a lot, but, um, it’s worth it.”

Linda stares at him and he smiles.

“I think I’m gonna talk to someone else…”

“I understand. I hope you find someone for you.”

“Yeah.”

Dean’s laughing on the inside. Linda actually goes over to the guy with the scarf because he’s done talking to (Y/N). Seeing Linda by her, (Y/N) shoots a look at Dean and he waves her over.

“That guy tried to fake an accent.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he tried to act like he was British.”

He laughs. “I ended up runnin’ her off.”

“How?”

“She told me I was her type and said I was her type ‘cause I was tall and attractive. I told her basically that my type was more than physical features.”

“She probably thinks you’re a jerk.”

“I don’t care, though.”

“You’re a horrible fucking person.” (Y/N) jokes.

“If I am that makes you one ‘cause you talk to me.”

“Damn, let me get away from you.”

She rises and Dean grabs her butt pocket. “You’re not leavin’ me.”

(Y/N) sits back down, leaning against him.

They sit together content with the quietness between them. Dean grabs her hand, slotting their fingers together.

“She said somethin’ that’s kinda stickin’ in my head.”

“What was it?”

“I asked her what made her throw this and she said that she’s ready for another relationship…”

“Yeah… What makes that stick in your head?”

Dean switches the hand he’s holding with hers, throwing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him some more.

“We’ve been dancin’ around each other for a while now. Since you first showed up here to be exact. And I was with Tracy as you already know.”

“Yeah.” She says quietly.

“I wanted to give my break up from her a break before jumpin’ into another relationship. And I didn’t want you to feel like you were a rebound.”

“What are you saying, Dean?” She looks at him as best she can.

“I want us to stop dancin’ around each other. I wanna be your Dustin.”

She laughs lightly. “You wanna be my Dustin. Then I’ll be your mystery girl.”

Dean releases her hand, moving it to her face. “I know this sounds cheesy, but I wanna take you out on a date before I kiss you.”

“Too bad.” (Y/N) moves forward, sealing their lips.

His hand drops to her thigh, while one of hers makes it to the side of his face. Dean’s stomach is just full of flutters. The longer they make out the more flutters he feels. (Y/N)’s the one to pull back, licking her lips.

“We have to go.”

Dean nods in agreement.

Everyone is already looking at them, when they get up.

“It was a great party, but we have to go. I’ll see you girls tomorrow.”

Dean just nods to everyone, hurrying out the door.

They hop in his car and he speeds away. (Y/N)’s texting as Dean comes up on a gas station.

“I’ll be back.” He jogs up to the door, heading to the counter.

Making an exchange with the cashier, he stuffs his purchase in his pocket, rushing back out.

Pulling up to Dean’s apartment, they shoot out of the car. Front door opened, (Y/N) latches onto him as soon as it’s closed and locked.

(Y/N) pushes him backwards onto the couch and Dean rushes to take off his jacket. She wastes no time in climbing on top of him.

“So much for a date first.” He says as she undoes his pants.

“You really think we need a first date? Since we wanted to fuck each other on the first day?”

“How’d you know I wanted to fuck you on the first day?”

“Because I knew it wasn’t a one-sided thing.” (Y/N) gets up to take her jeans off.

Climbing back on him, she grinds their covered privates together.

“Once we do this, there’s no goin’ back.”

“I think we passed that point already.”

Dean grabs her hips moving them in a circular motion.

“Our parents are gonna have heart attacks.”

Dean chuckles. “Nah, I think your dad will be the only one havin’ a heart attack.”

“You think we should tell them?”

“Let’s see where this goes before we go that far.”

“That sounds like the better idea.”

(Y/N) pulls his underwear down, watching as his dick springs free.

“You have a condom?”

“Just bought some.”

He reaches down into the pocket of his jacket. (Y/N) shimmies out of her underwear, leaning on the other couch arm with her back arched. Dean slides on the condom, taking the rest of his clothes off. Tugging her legs straight, it catches her off guard.

“How long you been thinkin’ ‘bout this?” Dean settles over, being sure not to put all his weight on her.

“What’d I say earlier? Since we first met again.”

“You sure about this?” Dean pulls her hips up a little.

“Hell yes.”

Slowly he inserts himself, planting one foot on the ground.

“Sex with my best friend. Oh my god, there’s no way we’re gonna regret this.” (Y/N) says, gripping the couch cushion.

“Fingers crossed.”

(Y/N) moves her hips up a bit more, biting her lip.

They’re actually doing this. This isn’t a dream or a fantasy, they’re actually having sex and a huge part of Dean can’t believe it.

He keeps a hand on her hip, pulling out.

(Y/N) sighs. “Dean, I know this is our first time and everything, but I really wish you would just go at it.”

“’Kay.” He slams back in.

“That all you got?” She’s looking back at him, leaning on the armrest.

Dean lands a hard slap to her ass, earning a cut off moan. She pulls off, slamming herself back on. Letting her keep her on pace, Dean just enjoys his view. He’s squeezing her hips and ass, when her phone rings. She slows down.

Leaning over her, Dean whispers, “You really wanna get that right now?” Voice deeper than usual.

“What if it’s my parents?” She asks breathless.

“Baby, they can wait. Can’t they?” He licks his fingers, reaching under her, playing with her clit.

(Y/N) moans as he nips her ear. “As long as you keep fuckin’ me.”

Dean picks up where she left off still playing with her clit.

“I can’t believe I was missin’ out on this.” (Y/N) says, reaching back, grabbing his head to keep him sucking on her neck.

Dean starts breathing harder and harder feeling himself getting close, so he speeds up the hand on her clit. She grabs his arm hard enough to leave a few nail marks.

“I should have you fuck me in one of my costumes.”

“Which one?”

“The belly dancer.” (Y/N) muffles a moan.

Dean wants to laugh because that’s the outfit he always thinks about. “Or you could come over in anything and regardless of what it is, I’ll still fuck you.”

“You’ll fuck me like this?”

He can feel her walls constricting on his dick.

“Next time we’ll be in the bed. You’ll have a pillow to bite onto.” Dean slaps his fingers down on her sensitive clit a couple times before she cums, pushing her ass back on him. It’s a good thing he has a condom on because he couldn’t force himself to pull out.

(Y/N) slumps forward and Dean pulls fully out. He takes the condom off, careful to not make cum leak out of it. He goes to throw it away and he comes back to pull on his underwear.

She flipped over onto her back with her arm over her forehead.

“You regrettin’ this?” Dean asks, scared that she is.

“No, I was just thinking we should’ve been fuck buddies.”

They both laugh and (Y/N) picks up her panties, sliding them on. She makes Dean lay down.

“That was everything and more of what I wanted and imagined.” She says, snuggling him.

“I didn’t think this is how we would’ve finally gotten together.”

“Well, it had to happen at some point.”

“Yeah, it did…”

(Y/N) was thumbing over some of his freckles when she remembered her phone went off earlier.

“It was my dad…”

Dean laughs. “He always seems to know when we’re around each other.”

“I know right. It’s kind of scary.”

She puts the phone on his chest, putting it on speaker.

**_“Weren’t you supposed to be here for dinner?”_ **

“Hello to you too, Father.”

**_“Where are you?”_ **

“I’m hanging out with Dean.” He squeezes her ass and she kisses his jaw.

**_“Why are you always with him?”_ **

“Because he’s my best friend.” Her dad is quiet on the other end and the couple share a look. “Dad, why don’t you want me around Dean?”

**_“He’s a playboy and I don’t want my little girl getting hurt.”_ **

Dean’s mouth opens in disbelief. He wants to burst out laughing, but he knows he can’t.

“Why do you think he’s a playboy?”

**_“He’s a smooth talker. He knows what people want to hear.”_ **

“I don’t know about that, Dad. Dean’s a sweetheart.”

**_“That’s what he wants everyone to think.”_ **

Dean shakes his head. He knew her dad had something against him.

“Well Dad, you’re gonna have to warm up to Dean because I don’t plain on making him go anywhere.”

_**“You’ll listen to me sooner or later.”** _

“If you say so, Dad. I called Mom earlier and told her I wasn’t coming today because I got invited to a get together and I was gonna eat dinner with Dean. So, I’m coming over tomorrow.”

_**“Okay, bye.”** _

“I love you, Dad. Dean’s not a bad guy.”

 _ **“I love you too.”**_ He hangs up.

The couple is quiet as Dean puts her phone on the coffee table.

“Wow, I’m a playboy now?”

“Don’t listen to him. Everyone knows you’re not. He’s just being difficult because I’m his “little girl”. He’s just gonna have to get over it. I think I’m gonna keep you around for quite a while.”

“Oh, you think?”

“I mean you’re decent to have around, I guess. Jeez, what do you want me to say?”

Dean sits up, pushing her over the back of the couch.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m sorry, don’t drop me.” (Y/N) laughs.

“Why shouldn’t I drop you behind the couch?”

“Because I’m your favorite person in the whole wide world.”

Dean drops her a little closer to the ground.

“And I’m your girlfriend now.”

She gets little closer.

“Your dick is bomb.”

He pulls her back up into his arms, laughing.

“I wasn’t gonna drop you, I just wanted to stare at your ass.”

“You can do a lot more than that with it now.” She kisses under his jawline, hand sliding up his torso.

He’s not getting any sleep tonight, Dean thinks as she climbs on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Not opening his eyes, Dean reaches for his phone.

“Hello?”

“Oh, you sound hot.”

He chuckles, rubbing an eye. “What’s up?”

“I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Uh, Baby it’s fine. What do you need?”

“I forgot my wallet at home and I was trying to see if you could go get me something to eat, pretty please. I’ll pay you back later.”

Dean’s already locating some pants. “Yeah, what would you like?”

“I want some chili cheese fries and I need something with some caffeine.”

“Chili cheese fries and caffeine, got it.”

“Get you something to, so you can eat with me.”

“Alright, I’ll be there.”

They hang up and Dean slides on a hoodie, sticking his feet into his boots without socks on. Out the front door, he’s in his car, headed to a twenty-four hour diner. Ordering two of the same things, he waits patiently for the order to be fulfilled. The young lady at the register thanks him for coming and he nods.

Coming up on the club, Dean waves to Nick, letting him know he was going behind the club. This isn’t the first time he’s had to bring her something, sometimes she grabs the wrong top, bottoms, or even sometimes heels and Dean has to retrieve them.

He knocks on the back door and one of the other ladies open it.

“(Y/N), your man’s here!”

Her head shoots out from their locker room.

“Hey, go sit at the table.”

Dean makes his way into the room across from the locker room, setting the food on the table. He can’t help it when he looks into the locker room. (Y/N)’s locker is right in front of the door frame. She was talking to someone he couldn’t see and removing the bra she had on. It’s replaced with a blue one. He watches as she slides down the G-string that matched the pervious bra she had on. After she slides on a new G-string, she closes the locker and smiles at him.

“I knew I felt eyes on me.” She greets him with a kiss.

“I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh my god, you got the big ones. Bless you.” (Y/N) brings out both of the containers. She drops a napkin and picks up. “You really came up here in grey sweats?”

Dean looks down at himself. “What?”

“What? You’re really asking me that?”

Dean just looks at her confused.

“You could’ve at least put some underwear on.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, oh.”

“My bad.” He says with a small grin, opening his container.

“Hm. You better be glad you’re cute when you wake up.”

“I’m adorable when I’m sleep.” He has a mouth full of fries.

“If you say so.”

“Naw, Baby, I know so.”

She shakes her head, laughing. “I hate you.”

“I know.” He replies with a wink.

They’re eating and (Y/N) has her bare feet in his lap, when a girl walks in.

“Where’s my food at?”

Dean shrugs at the stripper named, Britney.

“At the store.” (Y/N) replies.

“He must like that smart mouth of yours.” Britney steals a fry from (Y/N).

“Who doesn’t like my smart mouth?”

“You’ll find somebody who doesn’t.”

“She already has.” Dean drinks some of the Sprite he got.

“Really, what happened?” Britney asks him with a hand on her hip.

“I beat the bitch’s ass.”

Britney looks at Dean for conformation.

“It was my ex-girlfriend.”

“Awe okay. So, y’all was foolin’ around when you was cuffed?”

“No. We were just friends then.”

“Just friends… Okay, just friends.” She walks out with a sly grin.

(Y/N) ends up eating a little over half of her fries. Dean’s still eating, when she gets up and moves his arm to sit in his lap.

“I wish I could go home with you.”

“Hehe, that sounds like somethin’ a guy out there would say to you.”

She looks at him unimpressed. “When I’m trying to be all cute and shit you wanna laugh.”

“Sorry. I think you’re cute regardless.” He puts his head on her breasts.

“You’re such a kiss ass.”

“Your ass isn’t the only thing I’ve kissed.”

She burst out laughing.

“Hehe, licked, sucked, nibbled.”

“Stahp. I have to be at work, while you can go home and do what you want.”

“We can do what you want when you get off.” Dean plays with her G-string.

“Will you be sleep?” She plays with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“If I am, it won’t take me long to wake up.”

She covers the side of her face. “You wake up thinking about sex.”

“Can you blame me?” Dean moves his head, so his lips make a path to her neck.

“I guess not. Don’t give me a hickey right now, I don’t feel like covering it up.”

Doing as she says, he moves his lips to hers. As they’re sharing kisses, someone comes in, clearing their throat.

“Don’t rub it in.”

It’s Linda.

They stop, but don’t separate.

“Sorry. What happened with that guy you went on a date with the other day?” (Y/N) asks.

“It was a bust. He was rude as fuck.”

(Y/N) turned in Dean’s lap. “What about that guy, um, Larry?”

Linda sits on the other side of the table. “He said he didn’t want to marry a stripper. I told him, “well, we’d have to date first”. I’m right. Who fuckin’ thinks about marriage on the first date?”

Dean’s listening, but he’s not paying attention. He’s too busy making (Y/N) spread her legs on him. She scoots back a little to be over his crotch.

“Some people do. They feel like it’s a waste of time not to.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I know. You’ll find someone.”

“You have a brother?” Linda asks Dean.

He leans to the side a little to look at her. “No, sorry. I got some friends that may be interested.”

“Oh, we can all go out together and if you connect with any of them, then you can take it from there.”

“I’m down, I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“I’ll set it up.” Dean says, enjoying (Y/N) subtly moving in circles on top of him.

Linda exits the room, going into the locker room.

“Baby, you’re gonna have to stop. I’m startin’ to get hard.”

“What if I want you to get hard?”

“If I nut, they’ll see it.”

She stops, getting up.

“Let me walk you to the car.”

Dean grabs both of their containers and his drink. Some of the women say bye to him on their way out.

(Y/N) gets into the backseat of the car and he does the same.

“Can’t wait until you get off?”

“Every time you come up here you stay something that makes me horny and I can never do anything about it.” She pulls his sweats down, pumping and sucking on his cock.

“I’d do it all the time if this is what happens.”

Dean palms at her ass as he watches her head bob up and down. After a while he gets curious to when her lunch is over.

“It’s been over. I just don’t have to be on stage anymore tonight, so I can get away with a longer break.” She pumps faster, swiping his slit with her thumb. One hard suck to his tip and he’s cumming.

He pulls up his sweats.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Hey, where are you goin’?” Dean asks, stopping her by the wrist.

“Back inside.”

“Stay here for a sec. You know I won’t take long.”

She agrees and Dean gets out of the car, coming to the side that’s not facing the back door. (Y/N) already has it open and she’s sliding off her G-string. Dean crouches, getting to work.

He makes quick work with his tongue, index, and middle finger. She keeps her moans quiet and as low as she can. After cumming with a tight grip on his hair, she fixes the top she pulled down and slides her G-string back on.

“Now, I have to go.”

“Bye, I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.” Giving him a peck on the lips, she walks back inside.

Dean’s about to go home and get some more needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

“You ready to give up?”

“No, fuck you.”

Dean laughs, holding down his squirming determined girlfriend.

She told him she could beat him in a fight. Not a legitimate fist fight, just a playful wrestle. He had her trapped on the couch.

Originally, he came over to just hangout, but she started messing with him and poking at him. The statement, “I’m gonna beat you up” came out of her mouth and here they are.

“You’re not gonna be able to get up.”

“”You’re not gonna be able to get up”.” She mocks with a nasally tone.

He’s bending over the back of the couch. She had a cover she was wrapped up in and now she’s trapped in it.

“You’re gonna tire yourself out, little cupcake.”

“I’ll give you a fuckin’ “cupcake”.” (Y/N) starts rocking towards the edge of the couch.

“You might hit the table, you better stop.”

“You’re gonna hit the table.”

Dean releases the cover and she hits the table.

“OWWWW! YOU BITCH!”

“I told you to stop.”

“I hit my kneeeee.” She whines.

Feeling slightly bad, Dean comes around the couch moving the cover off her bare legs. “It looks fine, you’re okay.”

He looks at her face and realizes the mistake he just made.

She tackles him onto his back, slapping him around with a maniacal laugh. They roll around on the floor and (Y/N) tried to crawl away once she loss control again. Dean grabbed her ankle and drug her back.

“You have an unfair advantage on me.”

“What’s that?” Dean asks trapping her legs under his arm.

“You’re stronger than me. NONONONOHAHA!” She attempts to make him drop her legs.

“You didn’t think about that earlier.”

She’s laughing so hard she can’t even form a simple word. With her kicking so fiercely, Dean shouldn’t’ve tried to look at her face because somehow, she got a foot loose and kicked him in the jaw.

He releases her, groaning.

(Y/N)’s still laughing, but she manages to be able to calm it down enough to open her eyes.

“Oh, shit! Are you okay?” She’s on him in an instant.

“Fine, I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, let me see it.” Dean takes his hand down and she turns his head.

When she kisses the area and hugs him, Dean smiles to himself.

“I’m fine, Sweetie.”

“I’m sorry.” She looks at him with doe eyes.

“It’s okay, I promise. It doesn’t even really hurt anymore.”

“But it still hurts.”

He scoots back against the wall, pulling her with him. She hooks an arm around his shoulders and her legs are in his lap.

“This reminds me of the time I found you cryin’ on the playground.”

(Y/N) frowns lightly. “How?”

“I don’t know, it just does.”

_{Flashback}_

Dean was about to run back up the slide, even though he’s not supposed to, when he heard someone crying. Pausing mid crawl, he scans the playground and under the monkey bars, (Y/N)’s sitting there bawling her eyes out.

He immediately runs over, squeezing past the girls surrounding her.

“What’s wrong?” He kneels beside his girlfriend.

“Tyson pushed her off the monkey bars.” Lidiya tells him.

Tyson.

Dean doesn’t like Tyson because he keeps stealing his crayons. He’s told the teacher, but she doesn’t really care.

He gets up, marching to where Tyson is playing with the spinny thingy.

“Why’d you push, (Y/N)?” He asks as intimidatingly as he possible can in his five-year-old body.

“She was in my way. I told her move.”

Tyson doesn’t even see the slap coming.

“Dean, get over here now!”

Dean slightly smiles when Tyson begins to cry. He had it coming.

“We don’t hit people. Sit down.”

He happily sits where his teacher tells him to.

“Why did you hit him?”

“’Cause he pushed (Y/N) off the monkey bars and he stole my crayons.” Dean’s not going to let the disappearance of many crayons go.

He doesn’t listen to what she has to say as he sees (Y/N) coming over wiping her face.

When the teacher notices her coming over, she tells her to go play. (Y/N) keeps coming until she’s sitting beside Dean.

“If you don’t go play, you’re going to be in trouble just like he is.”

(Y/N) grabs his hand, swinging her feet, along with Dean, since they don’t reach the ground.

Another teacher was checking on Tyson and brought him close to the kindergarten couple. When they stick their tongues out at him, they’re rounded up and brought into the school for a phone call to both moms.

_{Now}_

“You were a savage ass kindergartener.”

He laughs. “I was waitin’ to do somethin’ to him for the longest. You know he kept takin’ my crayons.”

“I wonder what he’s doing now.”

“Probably stealin’ crayons for a livin’.”

She softly hits him.

There’s a knock on the front door.

“Who is it?!” She asks not getting up.

“Mom!”

“Okay, hold on!” They scramble up.

Dean lands ungracefully on the couch and (Y/N) quickly runs in her room, coming back out with sleep shorts on.

“Hey Mom, what are you doing here?”

“I just came over to visit.”

“Oh, um, cool. Dean’s here.” She closes the door behind her mom.

“Hey, Mrs. (Y/L/N).” He waves.

“Hi, Dean. What are you two up to?”

“We were just watching a few movies.” (Y/N) says sitting down with a little space from Dean.

(Y/M/N) sits down in the vacant spot. “I’ve been wondering…” Dean’s and (Y/N)’s hearts beat in sync. “When will we see both of your other half’s?”

They laugh, probably a little too loudly.

“I don’t know. Dustin’s always busy.”

“Same goes for me.” Dean says.

“You’ve probably seen them in the store one day, walking by right under your nose and had no idea.” (Y/N) laughs.

When she looks at Dean and sees his slight headshake, she clears her throat, doing a quick fake cough.

“Well, we can’t wait. Your father has been talking about taking him out fishing when they meet.”

“I don’t like fishin’.”

(Y/N)’s head whips around at him with wide eyes as her mom looks at him confused.

“No, I was just sayin’ personally I don’t like fishin, my attention span isn’t long enough for it. My dad always tries to take me and I just space out, ya know? But I’m sure Dustin will, he seems like the type of guy to.”

“You’ve met him?”

“Oh, yes, Ma’am. Gave him a spot at the gym.”

(Y/M/N) nods.

Nice recovery, if Dean says so himself and he does.

“Have you met his girlfriend?”

“Uh, kind of. Spoke to her over the phone when I called Dean one day.”

Her mom looks at him, brow furrowing. “What happened to your jaw?”

“Uh, welp. I told her to throw me my phone and it hit my jaw.”

“Is that your phone?” (Y/N) asks her mom.

She looks through her purse, indeed pulling out a ringing phone. “It’s your father. I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Thanks for stopping by Mom.”

“Bye, Mrs. (Y/L/N).”

“Bye see you two later.”

(Y/N) closes the door, sighing in relief. She takes off the shorts, leaving her panties on like before.

“We both almost fucked up.”

“How long you think we can keep this a secret?” He lifts his arm so she can settle against him.

“You think we should tell them soon?”

“Mm, I don’t know about that. Your dad is gonna really be on my ass.”

(Y/N) grabs her blanket covering up the both of them. “Then we’ll keep it on the down low as long as we can manage. That’s the last thing I want to happen for you. He’s already watching you like a hawk.”

“If it was like an eagle, I’d be screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

“When are you lookin’ to head up there?”

“Um, on Monday.”

The couple was on their way to the mall. It’s a rainy day, but they’re in amazing moods today. They were talking about (Y/N) looking into becoming a EMT. She’s planning on going out to get more information on it on Monday. Dean has to work, but she’s going to come up to the garage on his lunchbreak if she’s feeling overwhelmed or wants to share the information she has so far.

“I’m nervous already.”

Dean looks over, grabbing her hand. “It’s alright to be. It’s somethin’ new for you.”

“I feel like this is something that I’ll really like since I can help people… And I wouldn’t be showing off my body. I’ll get to show my knowledge.”

She seems genuinely happy just thinking about this.

Pulling into the parking lot of the mall, Dean gets out of the car first taking the umbrella out of the backseat. He goes over to gather (Y/N).

“I wanna look at some shoes.”

“Alright, lead the way.” (Y/N) takes his hand, doing just that.

Dean waits patiently as she looks for shoes in footlocker. He was in a group chat with the guys from the garage.

(Y/N) plops down beside him on the bench with a pair of black Nike’s. She starts to attempt to put them on, forgetting to take out the paper inside. After she removes the paper, she tries to shove her foot inside, bending the back of it.

“Baby, you gotta loosen the strings up.” He takes the shoe away from her and she silently watches him.

Dean gets off the bench, grabs her foot, puts on the shoe and ties it. Starting on the other one, he looks towards the entrance to see a family come in.

“Is that tight?” He feels for where her toe is.

“No.” He’s not looking at her, so he can’t see that she’s smiling down at him.

“Walk around.” Moving to the side, Dean watches as she gets up. “How does it feel?”

“It feels okay, but it kinda feels like the side of my foot is getting pinched.”

“Put those back and we can try somethin’ else.”

Unconsciously Dean tends to take over whenever she’s doing something the more time they spend together. For example, she would be in the middle of cooking something and Dean would show her an easier way to go about what she’s doing, but he’ll end up taking over. In a way, he’s not aware of the bad habit, but he kind of is. It just hasn’t been addressed yet. Secretly, (Y/N) likes it; she finds it cute that he does so and sometimes she’ll mess up on propose.

(Y/N) grabs another pair of shoes, sitting beside him. While Dean is putting on her shoes, her gaze is on the wall behind him.

“Alright.” He watches her get up, but instead of walking around, she heads to a part of the wall that had boots on it.

Dean frowns when she removes a box from the wall.

“Try these.” (Y/N) shoves a box with black Timberlands towards him.

He takes them, undoing his own shoes.

“They look cute on you.” She says, putting her shoes back in the box.

“Think so?”

“Mhm.”

“They’re comfy.” Dean gets up, walking the small distance to the wall and back. “How much are they?”

“$170.”

“And these are goin’ right back.”

“Ugh, Babe.”

“Sweetie, these are expensive.” She sticks her lip out. “I’ll get them another time.”

(Y/N) puts her shoes back on as he puts the boots back in the box. Dean goes to put the boots back, but she asks him a question, resulting in him setting them back down.

She tries on more pairs of shoes, picking out two out of all of them. Dean puts up the shoes she didn’t want. He’s behind her at the counter on his phone.

“Babe, can you go get me those socks I was talking about over there?”

“Yeah.” He turns to do so.

When he returns, the bag with both boxes of shoes inside are sitting on the counter. (Y/N) pays for her stuff and Dean grabs the bag, putting the small bagged umbrella inside of the bigger bag.

Taking his hand, she leads him to a clothing store.

She grabs a basket heading to the women’s clothing. Everything she picks up, she asks for his opinion on it.

The only things she picked up were a few shirts and a few pair of panties the whole time they were on the women side.

“Oh, look at that shirt.” Dean directs his attention to the long sleeve she was pointing to.

(Y/N) finds his size, takes it off the rack, and holds it up to his torso.

“Baby, put it back.”

“But it’s starting to get cold.”

He sighs. “I’m aware of that.”

“Try it on.”

The longer he stares at her the more her puppy dog eyes get to him. Dean takes the shirt and heads to the changing room.

Shirt on, he opens up the door to the changing room and walks out to where she would be waiting.

“That’s a great fit.” (Y/N) comes up to him, rubbing his chest. “Why are you looking like that?”

Dean shakes his head.

She puts her arms around him. “You look irritated.”

“Not irritated.” He has his hands on her hips.

“Hm. You look nice in this shirt.”

“Thank you, I’m gonna go take it off now and we’re gonna put it back.”

When she pouts, he pecks her on the lips and makes his way back into the dressing room.

Coming back out, he finds her back by the rack she got the shirt from.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” She says playing with the shirts in the basket.

“What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know. Can we look at some menus?”

“Yeah.”

For the second time, they go up to a register, so she can pay for her items.

They decide on the sandwich place in the food court. As they’re eating, Dean glances at her bags.

“What the hell?” He whispers.

“What?” She looks at the bags also.

“Why is that in there?”

“Why is what in there?”

Dean looks at her. The look on her face tells him she knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“You’re gonna return that.”

“Dean.” She whines.

“No, after this you’re returnin’ those boots.”

The box the boots were in was the same color as another box of sneakers she said she was going to get. She must’ve realized he wasn’t paying attention and switched the boxes.

“Baby…”

“No, they’re goin’ back.”

“Don’t make me return them.”

“Okay, I won’t.” She begins to smile. “Just give me the receipt and I will.”

(Y/N) gets up and sits sideways on his lap. “Please…”

“I told you we were puttin’ them back.”

“I know, I just wanted you to have them…” She says softly.

Dean rubs his hand back and forth on her thigh. “Cupcake, I get that but don’t buy me stuff that cost that much. That’s money you could be spendin’ on yourself or more important stuff.”

“You are something important to me.”

Dean sighs. “You know what I mean. I won’t take them back, but next time when I say we’re puttin’ somethin’ back, don’t buy it, Sweetie.”

“Okay.”

“Finish your food and we’ll get some ice cream.”

After a kiss, she gets back into her seat.

During that exchange, people were looking over at them. Some of them were still looking at them like they expected one of them to start shouting or something.

They finish with the food and throw away their items. (Y/N) decides she wants to go shop a little bit more before they get their ice cream.

Again, she leads him by hand into a store.

While she’s looking at jewelry on the wall, he takes her hand and spins her so she’s tucked against him.

Dean places cute little kisses into her neck.

She ends up not buying anything and they go into Bath & Body Works.

(Y/N) has him smelling perfumes, lotions, and body washes, when one of the workers come over to them.

The lady has (Y/N) trying some hand lotion and Dean declines when she offers him some. He gets that they have to sale things, but he feels bad if he doesn’t let them talk because he doesn’t buy anything.

“We have a bigger selection over here if you like this one.” The worker turns and (Y/N) looks at Dean.

“I want ice cream…” She whispers as they follow her.

Dean nods.

“This one just came in and I can’t get enough of it.”

“Um, excuse me. Do y’all have a membership? Like if you sign up, you can get a discount or somethin’?” (Y/N) slightly frowns at him.

“Yeah. You’re emailed coupons, I think, and get notices of sales. Or when new things come out.”

“Okay.” He says nodding. “Well, I don’t wanna buy nothin’ right now, but I would like to sign up for that.”

“Oh, well, are you buying something?”

“Yeah, I’ll say over here while y’all do that.”

“Alright.”

When the worker turns around, Dean grabs (Y/N)’s arm and they haul ass out of there.

The couple makes it back downstairs to get their ice cream.

In one hand, Dean is carrying her bags and his other hand is in her back pocket. (Y/N)’s leaning on him as they wait in line.

“Can we share a bowl? I don’t want a lot.” She says looking up at him.

“As long as it’s somethin’ I like.”

“Cookies ‘n crème?”

“That’s fine. Get my wallet out.”

Leaning off of him a little, she’s goes into his back pocket.

“Dean?”

He casually looks to his left into the faces of both of their mothers. As unpanicked as he can, he slips his hand out of her back pocket. (Y/N) looks up at him, curious as to why he did so.

“Mom’s.” He whispers before he looks back over. “Hey, what are y’all up to?”

“Just looking around and hanging out. Oh, hi, Sweetie.”

“Hey Mom.” (Y/N) finally looks around him.

“You know what? We can just tag along with you two.”

Both children feel sadness in their hearts.

“W-well, after we eat our ice cream. We were gonna head out.” Dean says. (Y/N) nods in agreement.

“That’s fine.” Mary says.

They get in line behind them.

Dean hears (Y/N) sigh. They were so safe and free. It was almost an extremely successful outing.

They get separate things of ice cream, but Dean still pays for both; letting out an excuse that he owned (Y/N) for buying him a bag of chips.

When they go to sit down they’re on the opposite sides of the table because their mom’s take the seats that’s right next to both of them.

The couple remain quiet as they pitifully eat their ice cream. Both thinking of the cute moments that could’ve happen if they shared some.

“How long have you two been here?”

“Couple of hours.” (Y/N) responds to her mom.

“How’s Dustin?” Mary asks her.

(Y/N) plays with her ice cream, smiling. “He’s fine. He had to work today so, um, I came with Dean.”

“He always seems busy.” Her mom says.

“Yeah, he’s a busy guy, but when we do spend time together, um, he makes up for it.”

Dean let’s out a snicker before he covers his mouth. He always seems to screw himself over. “Tooth got cold.”

Now, (Y/N)’s the one to snicker.

“How’s your girlfriend?” (Y/M/N) asks.

“She’s wonderful. Yesterday, she made me come over and cook her dinner. So, she’s also spoiled.”

(Y/N) kicks him. She had to go to work and wanted to spend time with him before.

Dean smirks and looks down at his little bowl. “Well, I’m done with mine.”

“Me too.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Dean gets up and throws both of their things away. “It was nice seein’ both of y’all. Have fun hangin’ out.” He says side hugging both of them and picks up the bags.

(Y/N) does the same and they’re on their way. Or so they thought.

“Dean, hold on!”

He slowly turns around and his mom is coming toward him.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“How long have you two been lying to us?”

Both children visibly recoil. “Lyin’? What are you talkin’ about?”

Mary puts her hand on her hip and Dean knows the gig is up. They’re out of view of (Y/N)’s mother right now. He grabs (Y/N)’s hand and she seems to realize they’re sold out also.

“Two weeks after the barbeque.”

(Y/N)’s staring down at the floor when she meekly asks, “Are you gonna tell my parents?”.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because my dad thinks Dean is a playboy and he’ll tell me to break up with him and won’t let me do what want even though I’m grown and if you tell my mom, she’ll let my dad know and Dean is great to me and I don’t wanna let him go and he’s helping me with so much, he’s teaching me how to cook and helping me find a new job and…” She takes a huge breath. “Mrs. Winchester, I can’t be just friends with him at this point.”

Mary looks between the couple as her son pulls (Y/N) closer, putting his arm around her shoulders and kisses her head.

“Just so you know, we waited, well I waited, a bit after I broke up with Tracy to be with (Y/N). Mom, please. I’m sorry we’ve been lyin’, but we were tryin’ to see how well we’d be together before we even thought to let y’all know.”

“You two care a lot about each other?”

“Yes Ma’am.” They say in unison.

Mary sighs. “Then I’ll keep this to myself, but you better come over for dinner.”

“Yes Ma’am.” (Y/N) replies, hiding her excitement.

Mary turns her back and walks away from them.

The couple hurries and get back to Dean’s car.

 

Dean goes into (Y/N)’s apartment when he drops her off to go to the bathroom.

He exits and searches for her to say his goodbye.

“Cupcake?”

“I’m in here!” That came from her bedroom.

“I’m gonna head out.”

She comes out of her closet with her lip poked out.

Dean is getting used to these days where she’s not being feisty or sassy. They are starting to come about more and more; and he finds it absolutely adorable.

“Hey, come here. You’ll see me tomorrow.”

She wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest. “Please, stay.”

“I want you to get some more sleep before work.”

“Just one movie and then I’ll go to sleep.”

When he looks down at her as she looks up, he knows it’s going to be more than one movie.

Onto the couch they go. (Y/N) puts on a comedy movie and lays down with him. She even brought a blanket.

 

Two movies later, her eyes keep fluttering and she relaxes more and more into the cushions.

“That’s enough for movies, get some sleep.”

“Nooo.” She whines, flipping over, burying her face in his chest.

“When you get off just come over, okay?”

(Y/N) snuggles into him more.

Dean sighs. “Gimme my kiss.”

“No.”

He smiles, gently moving her head out of his chest. “Why not?”

“’Cause if I do you’ll leave.”

Dean smiles, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’ve been really clingy lately.”

She shrugs her free shoulder.

“You thinkin’ about Monday?”

(Y/N) nods.

“You’ve been tryin’ to distract yourself, huh?”

“Yeah…” She says quietly.

Her thought process is: if I have the person I always want to be around with me then all of my attention will be on him and he’ll make me feel better.

“It’s okay, Sweetie.”

“You still gonna leave?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh!”

Dean chuckles. “I didn’t say right this minute, did I?”

She finally gives him a kiss.

As they make out, Dean is really starting to consider leaving so she can get some sleep. He knows as long as he’s here she’ll fight to stay up.

Dean gets a hand under the blanket, hand sliding downward on her skin. When he gets to the start of her jeans, he finds and pops open the button and unzips her pants.

Repositioning himself on his forearm, he gives her more room to lay on her back.

She watches as Dean licks his fingers before slipping them into her panties. Her mouth is slightly open as they gaze at each other and she squeeze’s his bicep.

“You better get some sleep after this.” He whispers on her lips.

“I-I will.”

Kissing her jaw and moving to her neck, Dean speeds up his action of rubbing her clit.

Hearing low moans in his ear, Dean raises his head to find her eyes closed and she’s biting her lip. When she turns her head, Dean leaves kisses on the side if her face and nips at her earlobe.

(Y/N) had the hand that wasn’t on his arm, balling up the front of his shirt.

“You’re so wet.”

She releases his shirt, placing her hand flat on his chest. Her moans turn to whine as he speeds up even more. The noise cuts off and he hears her release a long exhale.

Dean gives her clit a few pats just to hear her let out tiny moans, before slipping his hand out of her panties.

(Y/N) softly smiles kissing him.

“I’m leavin’ now.”

“Okay.”

Getting up, Dean heads to the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he comes back out, (Y/N) is folding her blanket. Dean gathers all of his items.

He doesn’t even have to ask for a hug when he stands by the door.

Not even all the way to his car, he hears her call his name.

“Your boots!”

He meets her halfway.

“Thank you.”

She pulls him down for a kiss that goes longer than it should and Dean ends it with a firm grip of her ass.

“Go get some sleep.”

(Y/N) happily slips back into her apartment.

 

Finally making it home, Dean thinks about getting a nap in since they woke up early to go to the mall. But first, he wants to put his new boots with the rest of his shoes.

Opening the box, he’s greeted by the black boots, but under them is red fabric. He takes them out and pulls out the fabric that turns into three different colored long sleeved shirts.

She bought him three of those shirts he put back…

What is he gonna do with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was going back into the garage after washing his hands. He was waiting on (Y/N) to pull up, so they could have lunch together. 

She went out today and did the things she had to do on seeking out information on becoming an EMT. 

Finally, she pulls up and Dean makes his way out of the garage. 

When she gets out of the car, she looks so tired. Dean opens his arms and she falls right into them. 

“My poor baby.” Dean says resting his head on hers. 

No one at the garage know that they are together. After telling Linda about maybe going out with her and the guys; they realized that they can’t do that because they know that one of the guys would open their mouths and tell his dad. His mom already knows and they don’t want to spread it even more this soon. 

“I can’t do this…” (Y/N) states defeated. 

Dean pulls back, leaning his side against her car, so no one else would see her face 

“There’s so much information and a shit ton of stuff I have to learn. Tests I have to pass in order to even become certified. I knew I had to pass something but if I don’t pass it, I’ll have to take classes again and that’s what scares me. Dean, I’m gonna fail. Then I’m gonna be stuck at that fuckin’ job until they fuckin’ fire me or somethin’. And then what happens? I’m gonna be workin’ a shit ton of jobs just to be stable in life. Fuck it! May as well start now!” 

During her rant, she walked off a little and now she’s staring at her car with her hands halfway up. 

Dean looks over his shoulder and sees just what he thought he would. He grabs her closest hand and pulls her back front of himself. 

“You could be a strippin’ granny.” 

She hits him in the chest. “Fuck you.” 

He rubs his chest. “It was a joke. You know it was a joke.” 

She rolls her eyes going over to get the food out of the car. 

“Baby…” 

“Get the drinks.” 

He’ll admit it was a badly timed joke. 

As they walk past the guys, they send him the same questioning look. Dean just quirks his brow in reply. 

Getting inside the break room, he puts the drinks down and grabs her arm. “Come ‘ere.” 

“No, go fuck yourself.” 

Dean blocks her from sitting down. She sighs, crossing her arms. “Sorry, it was a bad joke that I shouldn’t’ve made.” 

“You still fuckin’ made it, Jackass.” 

“I know and I’m sorry. It was the wrong joke to try to make you feel better. I’m a fuckin’ Jackass, I accept that.” 

(Y/N) looks away from him, towards the door. “You’re not a Jackass.” 

“And I’ll accept not bein’ a Jackass also.” 

Huffing lightly, she gives him a kiss before anyone walks in. 

They sit down to start eating and she’s telling him everything she needs to do. 

“Six months… You ready for that?” 

“No.” 

Dean balls up his wrapper and shoots it into the trashcan. “Stop bein’ so negative.” 

“I’m telling the truth though.” 

“You think you’re tellin’ the truth because it’s unfamiliar and… you don’t feel like you’re prepared for it.” Dean grabs her hand, gently swiping his thumb across her knuckles. “Cupcake, you got this. If you need someone to stay up with you when you study, you already know I’m there. No one else may know, but when they find out even more people will be proud of you. You are (Y/N) (Y/MI/N) (Y/L/N). No one else can do you better than you and they won’t even see you comin’ when you breeze through these classes and tests.” 

She leans over the table and kisses him just in time for them to separate when whispering and boots are heard coming down the hallway. 

“You talk.” 

“Why I’m the one that gotta talk?” Dean hears Benny whisper. 

“’Cause you’re the one with the accent.” 

“Ash got a accent.” 

They’re silent for a few seconds and Dean can imagine them looking at one another. 

“Benny… you got that Cajun twang.” Vic states where they stand just outside the door. 

“Mike’s got the forgivable face.” 

“That’s true.” Ash chimes in. 

Dean’s smiling to himself when (Y/N) quietly gets out of her seat. She smiles at him, heading towards the door. 

“She’s gonna rip my fuckin’ head off. Dean already got hit.” 

“Dean got hit because he said something stupid.” 

All the men in the hallway jump. 

Dean leans in the doorway behind her. 

“What is it?” (Y/N) calmly asks. 

“Uh, we, uh, just, um-“ Benny stutters looking at the others for help. They stay quiet. 

Feeling Dean behind her, she leans backwards into his chest with her arms crossed. “You guys don’t have all day.” 

Clearing his throat, Benny clasps his hands together. “Me and the fellas wanted to apologize again for leavin’ Dean at the club. We know it’s been a while now; we’ve apologized ta Dean. He forgave us. Um, but we wanted ta know if we were still on your shit list.” 

“Yes.” She says quickly. 

Dean starts laughing. “Ba-(Y/N). At least put ‘em on the watch list.” 

She looks up at him. He can see that she wants to start laughing as well. “Why?” 

Looking at his friends, they’re all silently pleading for him to get them off the list. 

“They redeemed themselves. They’re good for it and if they fuck up again, you can just put ‘em back on and never take ‘em off.” 

(Y/N) looks back to them. “Fine.” She says on a sigh, straightening back up. 

“Yes!” Ash shouts. 

They stand awkwardly. 

Mike looks like he wants to say something. 

“Can I hug you?” He finally asks. 

(Y/N) taps her fingers on her arm in a rhythmic pattern. “I guess you could hug me.” 

Moving forward with a grin, Mike gives her the biggest hug he could muster. 

This whole conversation seems silly, but they were legitimately worried about being on her shit list. They’ve tried to get Dean to talk to her about it. Before that, they never really got the chance to introduce themselves and for that to be a first impression is really shitty. 

“Bring it in.” (Y/N) says to the others. 

Hugs out the way, Bobby comes out and questions why they’re all in the hallway. 

The couple spend a little more time together even though Dean’s lunch is over, until he has to send her on her way. 

She’s in the car and they’re all waving at her as she drives off. 

“One of these days, I’m gonna ask her out.” 

Dean smirks looking over at Vic. “You sure about that?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

“You won’t do it before I do.” 

This makes Dean chuckle and shake his head. They have no cars right now, so they were just straightening things up. 

“You think you got a chance, Mike?” He asks crossing his arms. 

“Yep.” 

“Why would she want normal shrimps when she could have the jumbo size?” Benny slides in. 

“She looks like she likes to party, I look like I like to party; match made in heaven.” Ash flips his mullet over his shoulder. 

“Look fellas, I don’t mean to be the one to burst y’alls bubbles, but you may as well stop before ya start.” 

Mike begins grinning. “Dean’s right guys. We have to let him get his chance first.” 

“Yeah yeah, exactly. I did know her first.” 

“Ah, okay. Yeah man, go ahead. You need any help just let us know. And when you fail, let us know when we can take our shot.” 

“Alright Vic, I could do that. I can always count on y’all.” 

“You know it, Brotha.” 

Dean turns around, laughing to himself as conversation carries on in the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	15. Chapter 15

“Hothothot! Whew!”

Dean had his brow raised staring at (Y/N) when she ran into the living room with a container of something.

She leaves it on her coffee table and Dean watches her walk to the bathroom. As he’s getting closer to the container, he feels the heat from it.

Index finger right above the hot whatever it is, he feels a hit go across the back of his head.

“Don't put your damn finger in that. That's hot, Dean.”

He pouts, rubbing the back of his head.

“That didn’t hurt.” She says, pushing him out the way and plopping down on the couch.

“Yeah it did...” He leans on his fist, pout still in place.

(Y/N) pushes his arm. “You’re fine.”

Dean sits back and stares at her. He watches as she takes some strips out of a box.

“You wanna help me?” Not getting a response, she finally looks at him. Sighing, she leans over kisses him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself. It was too hot for you to be sticking your finger in it.”

Shit eating grin in place, Dean kisses her back. “What is that?”

“Wax.” She places a thick popsicle stick in it, stirring it a bit.

“What are you about to do with it?”

“Wax my body.”

Dean leans down and feels her bare legs. “Cupcake, I don’t feel nothin.”

“It’s there.” She says, carefully applying some wax to her right leg that’s propped up on the table. He distractedly watches her press down a strip of paper on top of the applied wax.

She blows out a breath as she smooths it down.

“Pull it from here.” (Y/N) taps the bottom of the strip.

Dean holds her leg where she set it in his lap. Taking the bottom of the strip, he gets ready to rip.

“Go fast.”

“Got it.”

She intensely watches him readjust his grip. It’s quick like she told him and he slightly enjoyed the sound of it. He’s never seen any of his girlfriend’s do this. Or watched anybody for that matter, wax or get waxed.

“Good good.” She says as Dean examines the hairs on the strip.

“Does it hurt?” He asks innocently.

“No.” (Y/N) replies smoothing some more wax on herself. “You wanna see for yourself when we’re done with me?”

“Mmm.” Dean hums unsure.

“If it did hurt I wouldn’t be doing it. It stings, but that’s only a little bit.”

“Let me have time to think about it.”

“Alright.”

They continue to wax her legs together and her armpits. She takes a little break to heat it back up every now and then. When they are completely finished, Dean happily rubs baby oil into her skin.

“Alright, now it’s your turn.”

Dean grabs her from going to heat up the rest of the wax. “I never said yes.”

“Baby, it’ll be fun.” She says with a smile Dean doesn’t realize is highly deceiving.

“Fine.” He receives a kiss before she runs off.

Dean occupies his time with messing around with the used wax strips. They’re kind of cool.

“Babe, lay down.” She calls from the kitchen.

He moves his phone and does as told, hands clasped on his stomach.

Entering the living room again, she has a bright smile on. After setting down the heated wax, Dean finds himself grabbing her hands that made their way to his belt buckle.

“What are you doin’?”

“I have an idea.”

“Where are tryna go?”

She gently pushes his hands away. “I have an idea.”

Hesitate, he lets her unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. She pulls his jeans and underwear to his mid thighs.

“I wanna groom you a little bit.”

That makes him relax.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like the way it is down here, but I wanna straighten it up.”

“That’s fine.” Dean says putting his hands behind his head.

She takes a different popsicle stick and puts it in the wax. Taking the stick, she puts a thick layer of wax on the start of his pubes.

“Ready?” A giggle makes its way out when she put the paper strip on.

“Yeah.” Dean replies, not able to help a small chuckle himself.

He could swear he stopped breathing when she ripped it off. His eyes instantly watered. Seeing her amused face enter his sight, all he can do is stare at her.

“Are you okay?” She asks laughing.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me.” He says lowly.

Now, she’s unable to breathe as she dies of laughter on his abdomen.

“Get off me, so I can go.” Dean pushes at her to get her off.

“Nooo, I’m sorry. HAHA, I’m so sorry. I had to do it.”

“That shit’s not funny, (Y/N). My dick jumped and not in a good way.”

“Your dick jumped! HAHAHA!”

Dean smiles, quickly wiping it off, remembering he’s supposed to be mad.

“You wanna finish?”

“Hell no, I don’t wanna finish!”

She’s still laughing as she feels the clear spot. “Feel how smooth that is.”

Dean allows her to grab his hand and place it on the spot. He sits up to look at it. “Is that blood?”

“That happens sometimes.” She said that way too causal for Dean’s liking. “Stop, it’s not a lot, it’s just dots.”

“There shouldn’t be fuckin’ dots. You’re never doin’ this shit again.” Dean sits fully up, trying to pull his garments back in place.

“Don’t be a baby.” She puts a little baby oil on the clear spot rubbing it in.

A record scratches in his mind. “What the fuck you mean, “don’t be a baby”? That shit hurts. How come we didn’t do your pussy that way?”

“Because I shave my pussy.”

“Why don’t you wax it?”

“I chose not to.” She says with a smile.

“Let’s do it right now.” He snatches her up as she bursts out laughing.

“Dean, there’s no hair there.” She giggles when he pulls her shorts off.

“No, you think it’s funny to hurt me. I’m gonna show you what it feels like.”

While she’s busy laughing, Dean pinches her clit.

“Don’t do that.” She says, covering her pussy with her hands.

“Do what? This?” He shoves her hands out the way, repeating action.

“Yes. Don’t.”

“Why?”

She raises her brow, gazing at him amused. “‘Cause it doesn’t hurt.”

“Does this?” Dean licks thumb and begins to roughly rub her clit.

“No.” (Y/N) bites her lip.

Leaning down, Dean nips at it. “What about now?”

He feels her hand on his head, gripping his hair. “Yeah, I-I’m starting to see how you felt.”

Smirking, he slips his tongue inside her.

“Mmm.”

“I thought it hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m in so much pain right now.”

He almost laughs. Dean pulls his pants down, stroking his cock. Palming roughly at her breasts, (Y/N) watches him pump his cock.

“I really am sorry, Baby.” She says watching him settle over her, after completely ditching his jeans and underwear.

“Sure ya are.” Dean shoves his dick inside her, making her gasp.

He makes sure to go balls deep with every thrust he makes.

Underneath him, (Y/N) has her legs wrapped around him and prepares herself for each thrust.

“It doesn’t feel good, does it?” Dean asks breathless.

“No... I’m in pain... I-I can’t... Mmm...” He commends her on trying to keep this charade going.

Dean keeps his thrusts deep, but slows down. She kisses him, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. When she needs to breath, Dean starts sucking on her neck.

“Don’t stop... Don’t stop...”

Feeling himself coming to an end, Dean speeds up once again. She cums, hands on his shoulders, nails digging in. Dean pulls out and grabs her shorts, cumming into them.

Both are breathing hard and relaxed.

“Those are my favorite shorts.”

“You better wash ‘em quick.” Dean states, putting his underwear on.

“Ugh.” She plops her head back down.

Dean sighs happily, grabbing his phone. “Now you feel my pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
